


Wild Hope

by molstrom



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Non-canon following the first half of "Weapons of Class Destruction". Veronica/Norris endgame
Relationships: Norris Clayton/Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. One

When I get to Norris’s house, I’m sure that Ben is right. That Norris is behind the bomb threats and the website, but as we talk I’m less and less certain. By the time I leave his house, I’m pretty sure that Ben is wrong, but I don’t know who is behind the bomb threats until I get home and read Norris’s school file again.

I call Norris and leave a message, but when I don’t hear back within an hour, I go back over to his house. When I knock on the door, his mom answers.  
“Hi Mrs. Clayton, I’m sorry for coming over so late, but I think I left my cellphone here when I was here earlier, and my Dad is freaking out.”  
“No problem, Veronica. Come in. Norris is in his room.”  
“Thank you.”

I walk down the hallway to Norris’s door and knock. From inside I hear:  
“Mom. Go away.”  
“It’s Veronica.”  
“Oh. Shit. Give me a minute.”  
“Yup. Take your time.”  
I laugh a little to myself and lean against the wall next to the door. It takes him a few minutes, but he eventually opens the door, cheeks a lovely shade of pink.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before, Norris.”  
He shakes his head and steps back, letting me in the room. I walk past him, running my finger across his chest as I do.  
“Should you maybe go wash your hands?”  
“Yeah…Probably a good idea.”  
“Yeah.”

He leaves the room and I sit in his desk chair and pull up the countdown website Ben thinks Norris made. When Norris comes back into the room, he closes the door and walks over to the desk where I am sitting facing the computer. He leans over me, putting his hands on the desk in front of me and says:  
“What’s the countdown for?”  
“According to the ATF, it’s a countdown to some coordinated attack on schools across the country. They think you’re behind it.”  
“What? Why would they think that?”  
“The website originated from your IP address, so did a bunch of emails sent out to random email addresses with trigger words in them.”  
“Trigger words?”  
“Columbine, bomb, etc.”  
“I didn’t…”  
“I know. It was Pete. He created the website and sent the emails using your WiFi. He’s also the one who has been calling in the bomb threats.”  
“Why? I haven’t touched him since junior high.”  
“Yeah, but you kind of made his life miserable for two years. I guess he saw this as a way to get you back for that.”  
“How do you know what the ATF thinks?”  
“Ben is an undercover ATF agent. He explained what he thought after he kidnapped me this afternoon.”  
“Because you were following him?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So is that why you really came over today?”

I turn the chair so I’m facing him and say:  
“He said he spooked you. He asked me to get close to you. He said he had been here, but not in your room or the garage. I asked him how I was supposed to wrangle an invite to your room or your garage and he said that you liked me. That you had mentioned it a few times. Norris, when I got here earlier, I thought he was right. By the time I left, I knew he was wrong. I just didn’t figure out who was really doing it until I looked at your school records and saw everything you did to Pete in junior high. I’m sorry.”  
“So you told Ben about Pete, right?”  
“No. I don’t think that’s all Ben is going to use against you.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“When I followed him, he went to a garden centre and bought a bunch of fertilizer. He loaded it into the trunk of his car with a large gun. I think when I was here earlier, distracting you, he put that stuff in your trunk. I think when you get to school tomorrow he’s going to have other ATF agents there and a warrant to search your car.”  
“So what do I do?”  
“Don’t fight them when they take you into custody.”  
“What?!”

I reach up and put my hand on his cheek before saying:  
“Breathe. If you fight them they will add charges. Ones you’ll actually be guilty of. I will prove that the website and the bomb threats were a hoax by Pete. I will prove that Ben planted the fertilizer and gun. I will clear your name. You just need to trust me.”  
“How long would I have to be in custody?”  
“If they aren’t stupid…You’ll probably be out by Monday.”  
“Monday?!” “I’m sorry. I don’t know how else to fix this.”  
“You know, there are easier ways of turning a guy down for a date than getting the ATF to arrest him.”  
“Yeah. I know. Here’s one…I have a boyfriend and I kissed Logan Echolls this afternoon…You don’t want to get involved with me, I’m a mess.”

I take my hand off of his cheek and say:  
“I should go. Don’t fight them in the morning. I will fix it. Trust me.”  
“Don’t.”  
“Don’t what?”  
“Don’t go.”  
“It’s late, Norris. Dad’s going to start worrying.”

He puts his hand on my chin and tilts my face up to his. As he lowers his face towards mine, I whisper:  
“Norris. I have a boyfriend.”  
“I know. I just want to try something.”

As he presses his lips to mine, it’s like my whole body is on fire and I don’t want it to stop. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to pull him closer to me, opening my mouth to him when he runs his tongue along my bottom lip. He reaches down and grabs my ass, pulling me out of the chair and up against his body. I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks over to his bed and sits down on the edge. By the time I pull my mouth off of his, I’m gasping for air.   
“Holy shit. Veronica, did you feel that?”  
“The fire? Yeah. I felt that. I need to go.”  
“Veronica…”  
“Yeah. I’ll break up with him.”  
“Can I kiss you again?”  
“No. Not tonight.”  
“Why?”  
“Because if I kiss you again, I’m not going to want to stop there…and I have a boyfriend.”  
“Veronica…I’m…”  
“What?”  
“A virgin.”  
“I’m not.”  
“I know…”  
“Yeah…lovely rumours. They lie. I lost my virginity at a party last year. I was drugged. I passed out and when I woke up in the morning, I didn’t have my panties and I hurt. That’s literally it. The only time I’ve had sex was rape while I was unconscious.”  
“Shelly’s year-end party?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That would explain how you were acting…I didn’t realize. I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault.”

I move to stand up and he tightens his arms around me.  
“I want you.”  
“Yeah...I know the feeling. I have to break up with Leo first. This isn’t fair to him and he’s a really good guy. Don’t fight the ATF tomorrow. Okay?”  
“Yeah. Okay. We don’t have someone named Leo at school. Does he go to Pan?”  
“He’s a sheriff’s deputy.”  
“So he’s an adult.”  
“He’s 20...yeah.”  
“And your dad is okay with that?”  
“His age? Not so much. But he likes Leo. Leo saved dad’s life when they were working a case together...And he likes the fact that Leo carries a gun.”  
“He hasn’t pushed for you to have sex with him?”  
“No. He’s hinted at it a few times...A few of those times have been pretty blatant, but no. No pushing.”  
“I guess he really is a good guy.”  
“Yeah. He is. I really need to go, Norris.”  
“Yeah...okay.”  
He loosens his arms and I stand up, kissing him on the cheek before I walk out of his bedroom. 

His mom is sitting in the living room reading a book. She looks up at me as I walk in and says:  
“Did you find your phone?”  
“Yes. Thank you.”  
“Are we going to be seeing you around here more often, Veronica?”  
“I think so. Is that okay?”  
“Yes. You don’t need an excuse to come over, no matter how late it is. Norris doesn’t have a curfew.”  
“Okay. Thank you. I should get home before dad sends out a search party.”  
“Yeah, you should probably break up with Deputy D’Amato before he gets dispatched to find you here in the middle of the night.”  
“How did you know I’m dating Leo?”  
“His mother is a friend of mine. He’s pretty smitten with you. But then again, so is my son.”  
“Leo’s a good guy.”  
“But?”  
“But apparently I’m smitten with Norris too. I didn’t realize I was.”  
“He’s a good guy too.”  
“I know. Goodnight, Mrs. Clayton.”  
“Goodnight, Veronica.”

As I get in the car my phone rings.  
“Hi, Daddy.”  
“Number one daughter, are you coming home at some point?”  
“Yes. I just need to stop at the sheriff’s station and break up with Leo. I’ll be home soon.”  
“Okay.”  
I hang up and drive to the sheriff’s station.

When I walk in, Leo grins and stands up from his desk before walking over to me. He reaches for me and I step out of reach.  
“Leo, we need to talk.”  
“Oh. You’re breaking up with me.”  
“I’m sorry, Leo.”  
“Who?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Who are you breaking up with me for?”  
“A guy at school. I didn’t realize how I felt about him until today. I am sorry, Leo. I never meant to hurt you.”  
“Tell me it isn’t that drunken idiot from the dance.”  
“It’s not Logan. It’s Norris Clayton.”  
“My mom is friends with his mom.”  
“So I’ve heard.”  
“I hope he makes you happy. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. Goodbye, Veronica.”  
“Bye, Leo.”  
I turn around and leave the station.

When I get home, Dad says:  
“So why did you break up with Leo?”  
“Because I really like Norris Clayton. Like…really like him.”  
“Norris Clayton? Really? Isn’t he the school bully?”  
“He hasn’t been the school bully since junior high, Dad. And even when he was, he was always nice to me.”  
“How did Leo take it?”  
“Fine. He was fine. He’s Leo, I didn’t really expect anything other than understanding.”  
“He is a good guy.”  
“So is Norris.”  
“Go to bed, Veronica.”  
“Yes, sir. Goodnight, Daddy.”


	2. Two

The next morning, Norris and I pull into the parking lot at almost the same time. When we get out of our cars, I reach for his hand and squeeze it as Ben and the other ATF agents approach us.  
“Don’t fight them, Norris. I’ll fix it.”  
Ben says:  
“Put your hands up. Drop the keys.”  
Norris puts his hands up and drops his keys and I step to the side. Ben says:  
“I have a warrant to search your vehicle.”  
Norris shrugs and says:  
“Search away.”

One of the ATF agents picks up Norris’s keys and opens his trunk. When they see the fertilizer and gun they put handcuffs on Norris as Ben says:  
“You’re under arrest.”  
I look at Ben and say:  
“You set him up. Why?”  
I take pictures of the trunk and notice Norris getting agitated, so I say:  
“Breathe. Don’t fight them.”

When they drive away, I go to the journalism room and compare the photos from this morning to the ones I took of Ben at the garden centre. It’s definitely the same fertilizer and gun. I then call Pete and ask him why he made it look like Norris was behind the bomb threats. He tells me about a time when his dad told him to punch Norris to make him back off, but when Pete tried it, Norris put him in the hospital. I write up the story clearing Norris’s name and we print it.

Monday morning we get told that Norris is being released that afternoon. He’s actually released around lunchtime and he comes to school for the afternoon.

I’m at my locker before English class when I feel hands on my waist, turning me around. I grin when I see that it’s Norris.  
“Hi.”  
“You cleared my name and got Ben disciplined. Well done.”  
“I told you I would.”  
“It’s not that I didn’t believe you would try…”  
“You just doubted my ability to pull it off. It’s okay. You’ll learn not to doubt me.”  
I wink at him and he says:  
“Did you break up with him?”  
I wrap my arms around his neck and say:  
“Thursday night when I left your house.”  
“Good. Kiss me.”  
“Bossy.”  
I tighten my arms around his neck and pull him close to me before capturing his lips with mine. We pull apart as the bell rings and walk to English class holding hands. 

After school, I take Norris home since when the ATF released him they hadn’t released his car yet. When I park in front of his house, he says:  
“Come inside.”  
“I have to go to work. Tonight?”  
“Fine. Come over after work. You don’t need to knock on my bedroom door. Just come in.”  
“Yeah…Okay.”  
He kisses me and gets out of the car before I drive to the office.

I’ve been at the office for about an hour when Logan walks in.  
“Hi, Logan.”  
“Norris, Veronica? Norris?”  
“Yeah…Norris. I’m sorry, Logan. I don’t know what that was at the Camelot, but it shouldn’t have happened.”  
“But it did happen. I know you felt how right it felt. I know that wasn’t just me.”  
“It felt right…Yeah. At least, I thought it did.”  
“But?”  
“But when Norris kissed me, I didn’t want it to stop.”  
“You love me.”  
“I used to. Then you made it your life’s mission to hurt me for a year. I don’t know how I feel about you now. Love isn’t the right word.”  
“Veronica…Don’t do this.”  
“It’s done. I’m dating Norris.”  
He turns around and storms out. Slamming the door behind him. Dad comes out of his office and says:  
“Logan is unhappy about the whole Norris of it all, huh?”  
“Yeah. I’m done with the filing. Can I take off?”  
“Yeah. Home by midnight?”  
“Yes, sir.”

I pack my stuff up and leave the office. When I get to Norris’s house, Logan’s truck is parked outside. I walk over to it and knock on the window. When he opens it, I say:  
“Logan. Go home.”  
“No. I’m going to sit here until you go home later.”  
“Fine. I don’t have to be home until midnight. I intend on being here until then.”

I walk away from him and knock on the front door. When Mrs. Clayton answers it, she says:  
“Come on in, sweetheart. We’re just about to have dinner.”  
“Oh. I don’t want to intrude.”  
“Veronica. Your Dad is still working, right?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“What would you be having for dinner?”  
“Ice cream sundae?”  
“Get your butt into the dining room.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

I walk into the house and she closes the door behind me, placing her hand on my shoulder and gently guiding me into the dining room. She directs me to a chair across the table from Norris and says:  
“Sit down.”

I sit and put my bag on the floor against my chair. Norris looks at me and smirks before saying:  
“Incapable of saying no to her, huh?”  
“She’s a bit of a force. My mother is very wishy-washy when she’s around. Your mom reminds me of Alicia…Wallace’s mom…Dad’s girlfriend.”  
“Your Dad’s dating again?”  
“Mom’s been gone for over a year. She’s in rehab right now, but who knows if she’s going to come home when she’s done or if it’s going to stick. I mean, I hope it sticks…I hope she comes home. I spent all my college money on the rehab, so it would suck if it didn’t work.”  
“Does your Dad know you spent all your college money?”  
“No. It was all money I earned. I can earn more.”  
“How did you earn it?”  
“Working cases. Dad pays me an hourly wage, then I get a percentage of our fee when I actively do work on a case that isn’t just filing, plus I take cases on my own. I usually charge $500 to work cases for ‘friends’, so it adds up. Aside from car maintenance and clothes, I don’t really have expenses since Dad houses me and feeds me.”  
“You helped me for free.”  
“True. I also helped Weevil get his guys out of shoplifting charges for free with the understanding that he leaves Wallace alone. I also got Weevil out of jail for free…I do favours for my actual friends. I charge other people.”  
“You helped Logan when his mom died. Did you charge him?”  
“I told him I was going to. When he gave me the cheque I tore it up. I always liked Lynn. She was nice to me.”  
“Is it true that Duncan is missing?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you know why he left?”  
“I have an idea.”  
“Care to share?”

His mom walks into the room carrying a plate of roast with his dad right behind her carrying bowls of potatoes and vegetables.  
“Later?”  
“Yeah, okay.”

His parents sit down and I say:  
“Wow. Mrs. Clayton, this looks amazing.”  
“It’s just a normal roast dinner, Veronica.”  
“My dad and I only learned how to cook out of necessity. The only time we have anything requiring multiple dishes is Christmas…Maybe Thanksgiving. The most complicated thing we make on a regular basis is lasagna.”  
“Please tell me you eat vegetables occasionally.”  
“Tomato sauce in the lasagna counts, right? I’m kidding. We eat salads…Generally only when dad cooks though. My go-to dinner tends to be ice cream sundaes…I wasn’t joking about that.”

My phone rings then, and I say:  
“I’m so sorry. I should see who that is.”  
When I pull my phone out of my purse, I see that it’s Lamb calling. I roll my eyes and press ignore before turning my phone off.

Norris looks at me and says:  
“That was quite the eyeroll. Who was it?”  
“Lamb.”

We’re in the middle of eating dinner when there is a knock on the door. Mrs. Clayton gets up to answer it and I hear her say:  
“Hello, Sheriff. You must be looking for Veronica. We’re in the dining room. Come in.”

They walk into the dining room and Lamb glares at me.  
“You ignored my call.”  
“I always ignore your calls, deputy.”  
“I have been sheriff for over a year, Veronica.”  
“When you start acting like a sheriff instead of a little boy with a badge, I’ll start calling you sheriff. Maybe you should go see the wizard…Ask for a brain.”

Mrs. Clayton gasps and says:  
“Veronica.”  
“I’m sorry, Mrs. Clayton. Last year I was drugged and raped at a party. I went to the sheriff the next morning because I trusted him to help me. Instead, he said: ‘You want me to round up all the sons of the most prominent families in town? You have no proof. Not that that matters to the Mars family.’ When I started to cry he said: ‘Oh. She cries. Maybe you should go see the wizard. Ask for some backbone.’ So, I’m sorry, but I have no respect for him.”

Lamb rolls his eyes and says:  
“It was a year ago. Let it go.”  
“I was drugged and someone took my virginity against my will. I will not just let it go. Don’t worry though, Don. I don’t expect you to help me figure out who did it. I’ll do your job for you, as usual. Now, what do you want?”

“Where is Duncan Kane?”  
“No clue.”  
“Why did he leave?”  
“Because he found out that I’m still investigating Lilly’s murder.”  
“Abel Koontz killed Lilly.”  
“No, he didn’t.”  
“He confessed! He had her shoes on his houseboat.”  
“You really want to do this here? Fine. Lilly died more than TWO HOURS after the coroner said she did. There is a red light camera photo of her driving two hours after she was supposedly killed. The call to the tip line was made by Clarence Wiedman, Kane Software’s head of security, using a voice changer. The Kanes did laundry that night, Duncan’s soccer uniform, I have never seen any member of that family operate the washer or the dryer. The shoes that were found on Abel’s houseboat were photographed in Lilly’s room by YOU the night she died, why would he break into the house to steal a pair of shoes? Abel Koontz was paid to confess. A payment was transferred to his daughter Amelia. Abel Koontz is dying and he wanted to make sure Amelia was taken care of.”

“So?”  
“Duncan has type-4 epilepsy. It causes fits of rage followed by catatonic states. He was in one of those states when Dad and I got to the Kane house that night. He was rocking back and forth, not seeing or hearing me. I think the Kanes think that Duncan killed Lilly. I think when Celeste and Jake got back from the hotel — where they were together for only a short time, prior to Celeste arriving, Jake was with my mother — they found Duncan on the pool deck, cradling Lilly’s body, covered in Lilly’s blood. I think they thought he did it, so they called Clarence to clean it up. Clarence iced Lilly’s body to change her time of death and took care of the payoff, the tip call, the shoes, all of that.”

“Do you think Duncan did it?”  
“I don’t know. Thursday afternoon he blew up at me. I told him to calm down and he screamed in my face: ‘Why? Do you think I’m going to have another episode and kill you too?’ I think that’s why he ran…because he doesn’t know if he killed Lilly. He doesn’t remember what happened. He remembers that morning, and then nothing until Lilly’s funeral two weeks later.”

“I need to see your files.”  
“You need to do your damn job. You were so bloody eager to take Dad’s job…So do the job, Don.”  
“Ronnie.”  
“Don’t call me that. We aren’t friends anymore. You took my dad’s job, helped this town vilify him, didn’t help me when I needed you to, and have been pretty freaking awful to me for a year. I’m under no obligation to share my findings with you. If you had done your job in the first place you would have found all of this information.”  
“I can make you show me the files.”  
“Sure. With a court order. Feel free to explain to a judge why you need a 17-year-old’s help solving a murder you already said was solved.”

“She was your best friend.”  
“Yeah. She was. I will tell you this. The last thing she ever said to me is that she had a secret and it was a good one. I thought it was the fact that she was sleeping with Weevil, but she wasn’t anymore by that point, so it was something else. Figure out what it was and maybe you’ll have a suspect that isn’t Duncan.”  
“You don’t know what the secret was?”  
“No…But considering it was Lilly, it was probably a new guy she was sleeping with. Since it was a secret, it would’ve been someone Celeste wouldn’t have approved of. Criminal, adult, poor, not white…you know…Celeste is a bit of a bitch.”

“Does Logan have an alibi for the correct time of death?”  
“As far as I know, he was in Mexico with Cassidy and Dick. Even if he wasn’t…Logan has a temper, but he’d never hurt Lilly. Not physically.”

Norris says:  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“Logan knows what it feels like to have someone you love hurt you. He’d never do that to someone else. Even when he and I were at war, he never physically hurt me. Smashed my headlights with a tire iron, but never hurt me. He wouldn’t even fight back when Weevil was punching him and telling him to apologize to me…I mean, he didn’t apologize either, but…”

Don says:  
“Are you going to look for Duncan?”  
“No. Dad is though. That $50,000 reward would make a big difference in the Mars household.”  
“Can I have the CD of the tip line calls back?”  
I reach into my bag and hand him the CD.  
“I would have put it back sooner, but you removed Leo’s access to the evidence room after he got back from his suspension.”  
“Yeah…because his sneaky girlfriend stole evidence.”  
“Well, feel free to give him access back. I broke up with him on Thursday. And really, if I need something, I’ll just manipulate Sacks.”

He rolls his eyes and says:  
“Mr. Clayton, Mrs. Clayton, I’m sorry for intruding on dinner. Veronica, answer your phone next time.”  
“Sure, deputy. I’ll get right on that.”  
“You used to answer your phone when I called.”  
“I was young and stupid and had a crush on the cute deputy. I’ve grown out of it.”  
He shakes his head and walks out of the room, Mrs. Clayton following behind him.

When Mrs. Clayton walks back into the room, she comes over to me and wraps her arms around me.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”  
“I’m sorry he interrupted dinner.”  
“That’s okay. Did he really not help you?”  
“Yup. What I said was literally word for word what he said to me.”  
“Did you tell your Dad?”  
“No. Duncan had broken up with me, my mom had left, Logan had turned all of my friends against me, Don had become the devil, Sacks was hiding out trying not to rock the boat…I only had Dad and Cliff McCormick…I couldn’t bear for either of them to look at me differently, so I kept it to myself.”  
She kisses the side of my head and goes to sit down.  
“Finish your dinner, everyone.”

We all finish eating and Mrs. Clayton stands up and starts to clear the table. I stand up and start to help and she says:  
“No, dear. You are a guest.”  
“Please let me help, Mrs. Clayton. I intruded over dinner and then Don showed up…The least I can do is help.”  
“Okay, dear.”

We clear the table and I load the dishwasher while she puts the leftovers away. When we’re done, she says:  
“I’m pretty sure Norris went to his room. Go on.”  
I grab my bag and walk down the hall to Norris’s room, closing the door behind me when I step inside.


	3. Three

He wraps his arms around me and says:  
“I’m so sorry he treated you that way.”  
“It’s fine. I’m fine. I learned from it. I figured out that other people weren’t going to take care of me anymore and I got tough.”  
“I will take care of you.”  
“And I appreciate that…But I don’t need you to.”

I drop my bag and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down so I can kiss him. He moans against my mouth as he slides his hands from my waist to my thighs, picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he walks over to his bed before climbing onto it. He lays me down in the centre of the bed and I unwrap my legs from his waist as he settles next to me. I roll onto my side and press my body against his as I continue kissing him, one of my hands on his back under the edge of his shirt.

He pulls away slightly and says:  
“I want you.”  
“I can tell. I want you too, but I think we should wait. Don’t you?”  
“Yeah. You’re probably right.”  
“Should we do something slightly less tempting than lying on your bed making out?”  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“I’m pretty sure someone said I could try actual throwing stars next time. Let’s do that.”  
“Yeah…Okay.”  
He kisses me again and then we get up off the bed. 

I grab my bag, taking my phone out and turning it on. I have a message from Logan:  
‘Are you going to leave at some point?’  
I answer:  
‘No. Go home.’  
I put my phone back into my bag and take Norris’s hand as he walks out of the room towards the garage.

Once we’re in the garage, he says:  
“I’m going to open the door. Here, practice with the rubber ones for now.”  
He hands me the rubber practice stars and I put my bag down. I start throwing them as he opens the garage door, and once he’s done he comes over to me and stands behind me with his arms around my waist.  
“You know you are impeding my ability to throw these things, right?”  
“I know. I don’t care.”  
He kisses my neck as I try to throw the next star and I miss the target entirely.  
“Wow, babe. Good throw.”  
“The sarcasm is not appreciated. You messed me up.”  
“Excuses, excuses.”

I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck.  
“The purpose of coming out here was not to be tempted. Why are you hanging all over me?”  
“Because I want you. And watching you throw these is not any less hot than having you moaning against my mouth while lying in my bed.”  
“Really? Not any less hot? I would think there would be some difference.”  
“Nope. No difference.”  
I shake my head at him and he says:  
“You want to know what I was thinking about on Thursday before you knocked on my bedroom door?”  
“Sure.”  
“You. Out here. Throwing those stars earlier in the day. I couldn’t stop staring at you while you were trying them. You’re just so gorgeous.”  
“Sappy boy. What were you thinking about after I knocked on the door?”  
“The fact that I wanted you to come in. I wanted my hands on you when I came.”  
“We weren’t…”  
“I know. But I’ve been in love with you since we were 13.”  
“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”  
“I was a bully and you were this perfect princess…Then I stopped being a bully, but you were dating Duncan. I kind of figured I was just invisible to you.”  
“Honestly? You kind of were. I pretty much just lived in this Lilly, Duncan, Logan bubble until my whole life fell apart. You stopped those guys with the spitballs though. Why didn’t you come to talk to me? It’s not like I was surrounded by people at lunch and stuff. I didn’t have a friend at school until I cut Wallace down off the flagpole this year.”  
“I was afraid you’d reject me. I could handle being invisible. I couldn’t handle you not wanting to be near me.”  
“Norris…Even if I had been unsure at first, as soon as I spent some time with you I would have been completely smitten with you…Just like I am now.”  
“Smitten? Have you been talking to my mom?”  
“Thursday night. She let me know that Leo was completely smitten with me, but that you were too.”  
“On your way in, or your way out?”  
“My way out.”  
“And you still broke up with Leo?”  
“I already knew that he liked me. That wasn’t news to me. I broke up with Leo because I realized how I felt about you.”  
“How is Logan handling the news that we’re dating?”  
“Not well. Last I saw him he was sitting in his car outside.”  
“Here? He’s here?”  
“He was earlier.”

He leans in and kisses me before letting me go and walking towards the garage door.  
“Norris…Ignore him.”  
“No.”  
I pick up my bag and catch up with him, grabbing his hand and interlacing our fingers.  
“Please, Norris. Ignore him.”  
“No. Clearly, he and I need to have a conversation.”  
“No, you don’t. If we ignore him he’ll go away.”  
“Will he? Because he wants you.”  
“He will get bored and go away.”  
“I don’t think he will.”  
“Norris…If you have a conversation with him it will end up being a fight.”  
“I’m okay with that.”  
“I’m not. Please. Just ignore him.”  
“Fine.”  
“Thank you. Now, I’m going to go home. Why don’t you pin me against my car and kiss me goodnight?”  
“That seems extra dramatic.”  
“Fastest way to annoy Logan is to show him how much I want you.”  
“Well, then…Count me in.”

We walk over to my car and I lean against my door and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into me before kissing him. He puts one hand on my waist and the other in my hair and steps closer to me, pinning me between him and the car as he deepens the kiss, running his tongue along mine. 

As we’re kissing, a car pulls up behind Norris and I hear Sacks’s voice:  
“Veronica. Your dad had to go out of town. We were sent to make sure you go home.”

I pull away from Norris’s mouth a little and whisper:  
“We? Please no…”  
We separate the rest of the way and look at the car. Sitting next to Sacks is Leo.  
“Sacks, Leo…I’m leaving. I’m going straight home. I don’t need an escort. In fact, can you get rid of my other shadow?”

Leo gets out of the car and walks back to Logan’s truck.  
“Why are you here, Logan?”  
“Just keeping an eye on her. I don’t trust him.”  
“Yeah…She looks like she needs protection from him. Go home.”  
“Fine.”  
Leo walks back over to us and says:  
“Go home, Veronica.”  
“I’m going. Jesus.”

I quickly kiss Norris again and say:  
“Want a ride to school tomorrow?”  
“Sure.”  
“Okay. Call me later. Go inside before you decide to pick a fight with Logan in front of the cops.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
He walks inside and I get in my car.

When I get home, Weevil is leaning against the door.  
“What’s up, Weevs?”  
“I pissed off grandma. She kicked me out. Can I sleep on the couch?”  
I shake my head and say:  
“I’ll do you one better…You handle walking Backup and you can sleep in Dad’s bed. He’s out of town.”  
“Deal. Thanks, V.”

We walk inside and Backup jumps up on Weevil as he tries to get the leash attached. I open the junk drawer and pull out a spare key before handing it to Weevil.  
“Here. I’m gonna shower. Lock the door behind you. When you get back I’ll help you put clean sheets on the bed.”

I walk into my room and find a note from Dad:  
‘Had to go out of town. Will be gone until at least Saturday. No sleepovers. Norris must be gone by midnight!’

I pull out my phone and send Dad a message:  
‘Letty kicked Eli out. I’m letting him sleep in your room while you’re gone. He’s just a friend.’  
I get an instant response:  
‘That’s fine. Put him to work feeding you actual meals. He can cook.’  
I put my phone down and go shower and change into pyjamas. 

By the time Weevil gets back with Backup, I’ve got the old sheets stripped off of Dad’s bed and I’m putting the clean fitted sheet on. We finish making the bed and then I say:  
“I’m going to bed. There are clean towels in the hall closet.”  
“V, are you okay?”  
“I’m just tired, Weevs.”  
“Okay. Goodnight, V.”  
“Night.”  
I go into my room and close the door. I don’t remember falling asleep.


	4. Four

—————————  
Norris’s Perspective  
—————————

When I call Veronica she doesn’t answer so I assume she’s sleeping and leave her a message to call me in the morning. I’m lying in bed reading a book when my phone rings. When I look at the caller ID, I see it’s Veronica, so I answer:  
“Hi, babe.”  
“Not Veronica, man.”  
“…Weevil?”  
“Yeah. Listen, I hate admitting defeat, but V has been having non-stop nightmares since she fell asleep. Crying and screaming. I tried to wake her up, it didn’t work. I tried to comfort her, but she just freaked out more…I think she needs you. Can you come over?”  
“Yeah. But why are you there?”  
“My grandma kicked me out. V took pity on me. She’s letting me sleep in Keith’s bed while he’s away.”  
“Okay. I’ll be right there.”

I hang up and throw some clothes for tomorrow in my backpack with my school stuff before walking out to the living room. Mom is still up, reading a book. I say:  
“Veronica needs me. I’m going to stay there tonight.”  
“Is Keith okay with that?”  
“He’s out of town. Eli Navarro is staying there with her and apparently, she’s having bad nightmares. She won’t wake up when Eli tries to get her to.”  
“Okay…Norris?”  
“Yeah, Mom?”  
“That girl has been through a lot. Don’t do anything that would cause her more trauma.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

I leave the house and get in my car which, thankfully, the ATF returned a couple of hours ago. Ten minutes later, I’m knocking on Veronica’s apartment door. Weevil answers it wearing pyjama pants and no shirt, and Veronica’s dog is barking and growling at me. Weevil looks at the dog and says:  
“Backup. Chill.”  
Backup shuts up and wanders over to the couch to lie down. Weevil looks at me and says:  
“Once he figures out that you aren’t a threat to V, he’ll like you. The first few times I interacted with him, he hated me too. Now we’re buddies.”  
“Where’s Veronica?”  
“End of the hall. Follow the sounds of whimpering.”  
“Thanks for calling me, Weevil.”  
“Yeah, well…Anything to help V. Goodnight, Norris.”

I walk down the hall to Veronica’s room, closing the door behind me. I take off my shoes and shirt before climbing into bed and pulling her into my arms. She puts her head on my chest and whispers:  
“Norris?”  
“Weevil called me. Go back to sleep, baby.”  
“The nightmares aren’t usually this bad.”  
“Is it because of your conversation with Lamb earlier?”  
“Probably. Why did Weevil call you?”  
“He couldn’t get you to wake up or calm down. When he tried holding you, you freaked out.”  
“Oh. And your parents were okay with you coming over?”  
“Yeah. Mom just told me not to do anything that would cause you further trauma.”  
“She thought that was enough of a possibility that she needed to warn you about it?”  
“I think she’s just worried about you.”  
“Well, she’s probably right to be. I’m a mess.”  
“But a very pretty mess.”  
She laughs and snuggles closer to me.  
“Go back to sleep, Veronica. I’m not going anywhere.”

In the morning, she’s gone, but I can hear her, Weevil, and another male voice talking in the living room. I get dressed and walk out there. I find Veronica, Weevil, and Wallace sitting around the kitchen counter, drinking coffee. Veronica gets up and gets me a cup, handing it to me before she sits down again. Wallace looks at me and says:  
“Keith is not going to be happy.”  
Veronica says:  
“What Dad doesn’t know won’t hurt Norris. Shush, little brother.”  
Wallace shakes his head and says:  
“Whatever you say, Supafly. I’m just saying…Mom will find out, and then Keith will find out because that woman can’t keep a damn thing to herself.”  
“And how exactly is your mother going to find out, Papa Bear?”  
“She’s friends with his mother, who, I assume, is aware that he spent the night.”  
“Crap.”

There’s a knock on the door, and Veronica rolls her eyes when she sees who it is. She walks over and opens it, saying:  
“Mrs. Kane. Please. Come in.”  
Celeste Kane walks in and says:  
“Veronica, where is your father?”  
“Out of town until at least Saturday. Is there something I can help you with?”  
“Duncan is missing.”  
“I am aware. Meg asked if I knew where he was. I don’t.”  
“Do you know why he left?”  
“No. We’re not exactly close, Celeste.”  
“You used to be.”  
“Yes…Much to your displeasure. I don’t know where Duncan is. I don’t intend to look for him either.”  
“Why?”  
“Because, quite frankly, I’m done with the Kanes. After finding out that either Jake or you paid Clarence to take pictures of me with gunsights over my face and send them to my mom to make her leave…I don’t really want to be involved with your family.”  
“That was me. I am sorry about that Veronica. You know why I did it though.”  
“Yeah. You wanted my mother to stop fucking your husband. I get it. But she left me. In the middle of the night. She didn’t even say goodbye, Celeste.”  
“God, there’s a lot of him in you.”  
“He is not my father. If that’s all, we have to get ready for school. Don’t want to be late.”

Veronica opens the door and Celeste walks out of the apartment. Once the door is closed, Veronica runs down the hallway and we can hear her throwing up. We all look at each other and play rock, paper, scissors to see who is going to check on her. Wallace loses, so he walks down the hall.

———————————  
Veronica’s Perspective  
———————————

I’m throwing up when I hear someone walk into the bathroom after me. I wipe my mouth and flush the toilet before standing up and brushing my teeth. I make eye contact with Wallace in the mirror as I finish and he says:  
“Supafly…Who does she think is your dad?”  
“Jake.”  
“Is it a possibility?”  
“He and Mom were a thing in high school. They never stopped sleeping together…So I guess. Abel Koontz thinks it’s true. When I went to see him he said: ‘look at yourself, Veronica. Are you the daughter of the schleppy sheriff or the king and queen of the prom?’ What pisses me off is not the possibility that Jake is my biological father. It’s that Mom, Celeste, and Jake have all suspected my entire life that I’m his and none of them did a DNA test…And they let me date Duncan for over a year! That’s what makes me throw up every fucking time I think about it.”  
“But you guys never…”  
“No. But we did other stuff. Stuff I wouldn’t do with my brother.”  
“Ah. Do you think it’s true?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t want it to be.”  
“Why don’t you do a DNA test?”  
“I did…I couldn’t bring myself to look at the results, so I shredded them.”  
“You don’t want it to be true, but you’re afraid it is.”  
“Yeah.”  
“How can I help?”  
“Go away and let me shower and get dressed for school.”  
“Yeah…Okay. I am here for you, Supafly.”  
“Yeah, I know…You’re still angling for the top bunk.”  
“Nope. I claimed that when I got you Norris’s file at school.”  
He winks at me and leaves the room, closing my bedroom door as he leaves.

I collect clothes, shower, and get ready. By the time I walk back into the kitchen, Weevil is gone. Wallace says:  
“Give me your keys. I’m going to take your car to school since I know you have like, three cases to work on while Keith is gone, so you have to go to work after school.”  
“What makes you think I won’t be driving my car?”  
Norris says:  
“I have my car back. I’ll drive you to school.”  
“Oh. Okay.”


	5. Five

After school a few days later, I’m at the sheriff’s station because I need help with a dognapping case. I’m talking to Leo about helping and he mentions that Weevil was arrested for breaking into the Kane house.  
“Can I go in to see him?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What did he have on him when he was arrested?”  
“A large, pink, plastic pen. I remember thinking it was a little girly for him.”  
“Seems like a strange thing to break into a billionaire’s house for.”  
“Yeah…I thought so.”

I walk back to the cells and say:  
“Dude…what the hell?”  
“Something to do.”  
“Yeah? I always break into billionaire’s houses and steal pink plastic pens too.”  
“Leave it alone, V.”  
“Nope. That was Lilly’s secret message pen. Why risk breaking into the house to steal it? Was there something in it?”  
“Veronica. Leave it alone.”  
“Weevil, I know you were sleeping with her before she died. Why go to jail to get a pen? What was inside?”  
“You want to be helpful? Get Celeste to drop the charges. I’m not talking to you about the pen.”  
“Ugh. You’re infuriating.”

I leave the sheriff’s station and go to the Kane family house. When I knock on the door, Celeste answers it.  
“Veronica.”  
“I’ll look help you find Duncan if you drop the charges against Eli Navarro.”  
“Fine. I will call the sheriff now.”  
“Thank you.”

I head home until it’s time to go deal with the dognappers. When Weevil gets home I’m sitting on the couch with my laptop open, on the phone with Mac on speaker.  
“Do you have some time?”  
“Of course, Bond. What’s up?”  
“I just promised Celeste Kane that I would help find Duncan. I’m pretty sure he picked up a passport online and did a makeover on it. Can you see if you can track down any passports that were sent to the area over the past two weeks or so? Probably would have been sent to a P.O. box.”  
“Yeah…But you said you weren’t going to look for Duncan.”  
“Yeah, well. I didn’t have a choice. I got painted into a corner.”  
“I’ll let you know what I find.”  
“Thanks, Q.”  
I hang up and take my laptop into my room, closing the door behind me.

I’m sitting at my desk putting traces on all of Duncan’s ID and credit cards when Weevil opens my door and walks in.  
“Talk to me, V.”  
“There’s nothing to talk about. I’m working.”  
“I’m sorry. I know you didn’t want to get involved in Duncan’s disappearance.”  
“It was the only way to get Celeste to drop the charges. I’m working. Go away.”  
“Do you want me to go stay somewhere else?”  
“Did I say that? I just want to be left alone right now so I can find this idiot…Even though it’s going to be bloody difficult considering he was listening when I was telling Meg all the secrets of disappearing.”  
“Veronica…”

I turn around and look at him before saying:  
“What, Eli?”  
“There was nothing in the pen. I was looking to see if she still had my last note. I didn’t want someone else to find it.”  
“Did you check her vent? Jesus Christ…her vent!”  
“What about it?”  
“No-one ever checked the vent. We all hide things in our vents. I need to check her vent.”  
“What do you hide in your vent?”  
“Things that would make Dad sad to find.”  
“Like?”  
“Like my investigation notes for the night I was raped.”  
“When…V…When were you raped?”  
“Shelly Pomeroy’s year-end party last year.”  
“I didn’t know.”  
“Why would you? I don’t exactly advertise it.”  
“I wouldn’t have…”  
“What, Weevil? You wouldn’t have made sexual comments at me? Teased me? Yes, please…treat me like damaged goods that need to be protected. That’s exactly what I want.”  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know how I’m supposed to react.”  
“Just don’t. Pretend I didn’t say anything.”

I grab my phone and dial Lamb’s number. I put it on speaker as I wait for him to answer.  
“Has hell frozen over?”  
“That’s how you answer the phone? So not professional, deputy.”  
“I’m sorry…You’re calling me. I may die of shock.”  
“Well, do it quickly.”  
“What can I do for you, Veronica?”  
“I need to get into Lilly’s bedroom…Probably Duncan’s too, for that matter.”  
“Explain.”  
“I think there might be something hidden in a place.”  
“I’m coming over. You can explain in person.”  
“Fine.”  
I hang up and Weevil says:  
“You’re actually going to cooperate with Lamb? Who are you and what have you done with Veronica?”  
“Don’t start. Please.”

I shut my laptop and walk towards the door. He reaches out and grabs my waist as I walk by, pulling me close to himself.  
“What’s wrong, Veronica? Your nightmares have been awful the past couple of nights, and you’re grouchy during the day. Talk to me.”  
“Let me deal with Lamb. I’ll talk to you after…okay?”  
“Yeah…I guess.”  
I quickly kiss his cheek before stepping out of his arms and walking into the living room in time for Lamb to get to the door. I open the door and let him in before sitting on the couch.

Lamb comes over and sits next to me.  
“Explain.”  
“We all hide things in our vents. I think Lilly or Logan thought it up, but we all do it now. Lilly told me she had a secret…I think there might be something in her vent. I don’t mind you collecting it, but I want to see whatever it is.”  
“And Duncan?”  
“Well, I promised Celeste I’d try to find him if she dropped the charges against Weevil, so it can’t hurt to check to see if he has anything hidden there.”  
“Fair enough. I’ll call Jake now.”  
“Thank you.”

He stands up and walks towards the kitchen as he pulls his phone out. As he looks down the hallway, Weevil walks out of my room. Lamb turns to face me and says:  
“Why is he here?”  
“He’s staying here while dad is away.”  
“You’re dating Norris.”  
“Yes. I am. Weevil is sleeping in Dad’s room.”  
“Why is he walking out of your room?”  
“We were in there talking while I worked before you came over. Does it really matter?”  
“I guess not.”

He calls Jake and speaks quietly while on the phone. When he hangs up he says:  
“Jake says we can come over now. Celeste is out.”  
“Okay. Let’s go.”  
“He’s not coming.”  
“No shit. He’s living here, he hasn’t been surgically attached to me.”  
“So fucking snarky. I remember when you weren’t so damn snarky all the time.”  
“Once again…I grew out of it. Can we go please?”


	6. Six

As we’re walking to the car, Norris is parking his car. He gets out and walks over to me, kissing my cheek before saying:  
“Hey.”  
“I told you I was working on a case tonight, right?”  
“Yeah. I’m here to hang out with Weevil…at least until my girlfriend has time for me. Where are you going with him?”  
“The Kane house. We’re kind of in a hurry, Celeste is currently out. I’ll be back in a little while.”  
“Okay. Weevil inside?”  
“Yup.”  
He kisses my cheek again and walks away.

We continue to walk to the car and Lamb says:  
“Sacks says you guys were hot and heavy in the street the other night. What’s with the cold shoulder now?”  
“I don’t know. I just feel off. Can we just go check the vents please?”

As we get in the car and he starts driving he says:  
“How much sleep are you getting?”  
“Between nightmares and teenage boys who have taken it upon themselves to wake me up every time I have a nightmare…Not much.”  
“When is your dad home?”  
“Was supposed to be Saturday, but now it looks like he won’t be home until next week.”  
“Have you considered sleeping somewhere else?”  
“Like where? I’m not inflicting my nightmares on Alicia, Wallace, and Darrell…or Mac.”  
“I have a guest room. You know that. I’m pretty sure you were the last person to sleep in it.”  
“You wanna take Weevil?”  
“No. Navarro can stay in your apartment. You come to stay with me.”  
“We aren’t friends anymore, Don.”  
“I know. But you need sleep, Ronnie.”  
“I think I’ll just make the guys leave.”  
“After the Kane house, let me take you to my house so you can take an uninterrupted nap.”  
“No. I have a case I need to work tonight, and I need to go talk to Letty Navarro.”  
“Why?”  
“I need her to let Eli move home. That’s why he’s at my place, she kicked him out.”  
“We’ll go together after we check the vents.”  
“Yeah…Okay.”

When we get to the Kane house, Jake lets us in and says:  
“You think there might be something hidden in the vents?”  
“She always hid stuff there. It’s worth a look.”  
“Well, you know your way around, Veronica.”  
“Thanks.”

I walk towards Duncan’s room and say:  
“Let’s check his first.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
After Don checks the vent he determines that there’s nothing hidden in it, so we moved over to Lilly’s room. 

He’s barely got the vent cover off when he says:  
“There are tapes in here.”  
He pulls them out and hands them to me. I say:  
“I have a camera we can play these on at home.”  
“Well, let’s go talk to Letty, then we’ll go watch these.”  
“Okay.”

When we get to Letty’s house I say:  
“I think you should wait here.”  
“Nope.”  
“God, you’re annoying.”  
“I know.”  
After a conversation with Letty, she agrees that Eli can come home, so Lamb and I leave.

Once we’re back at the apartment, I walk inside and say:  
“Weevil, I love you but go home. Your grandma says you can move back in.”  
“I don’t want you to be alone.”  
“I’m used to being alone. I like being alone. Dad goes away a lot, and I enjoy having the apartment to myself with just Backup. I love you, but I don’t need or want you here. That’s my problem. That’s why I’ve been so grouchy. Go home…please.”  
“Yeah…Okay, V. If that’s what you need.”  
“It is.”  
“Did you find anything in Lilly’s vent?”  
“No. It was a bust.”  
“Damn. Okay. I’ll get lost.”  
He walks into Dad’s room to pack and when he walks back through the living room he kisses my cheek before walking out the door.

Norris looks at me and says:  
“You kicking me out too?”  
“No. We do need to talk, but it’ll have to wait for Don to leave.”

I turn and look at Don.  
“The camera is in my room, on my desk. Go get it.”  
I look back at Norris and notice that he looks upset. I walk over to him and kiss him.  
“The talk isn’t bad, babe. Breathe.”  
“Oh…Okay.”

Don walks back into the room and hands me the camera and tapes. I hook the camera up to the tv and put the unlabelled tape in. The tape shows Lilly on a bed in her pep squad uniform.   
“I know that bed…That’s the poolhouse at the Echolls mansion.”  
Don looks at me and says:  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“How can you be sure?”  
“I’ve slept in it…Amongst other things.”  
“Did this tape have a date on it?”  
“No. But that’s what she was wearing the day she died.”  
Lilly notices the cameras and then the tape ends.

I put the other tape in and start to cry when I see Lilly having sex with someone. Don says:  
“Why are you crying?”  
I pause and say:  
“Do those look like Logan’s hands to you?”  
“No. Who is it?”  
“It’s Mr. Echolls.”  
Norris says:  
“You can tell that just from his hands?”  
“He started running his hands over my body when I was twelve. Yeah…I recognize them.”  
Don says:  
“He did what?!”  
“It was always brushed off as innocent. He never touched me anywhere he’d actually get in trouble for, but Logan figured out pretty early that he needed to act as a buffer between his Dad and me. Once he started dating Lilly though, he wasn’t around as much, so Lynn helped as much as she could.”

Norris moves down the couch to where I’m sitting and wraps his arms around me, whispering in my ear:  
“I’m so sorry, baby.”  
I relax back into his arms and press play. 

We watch as both Lilly and Aaron Echolls are visible on the screen at times and when the video is over, Don says:  
“She stole the tapes from him. Do you think he killed her because of it?”  
“Yeah. That’s definitely something he would do…Especially if she threatened to take the tapes to the media, which she would.”  
“I’ll take these to the station and log them into evidence. Don’t say anything about them…Okay?”  
“Yeah…Don?”  
“Yeah, kiddo?”  
“Those tapes are worth millions. Make copies. Hide them in other case files. Someone is going to steal them and try to sell them.”  
“Good idea. Thanks, Ronnie.”


	7. Seven

He takes the tapes and leaves the apartment. I lock the door behind him and walk back over to the couch before sitting on Norris’s lap, straddling him. I put my hands on the back of his neck and kiss him.   
“Thought you wanted to talk, baby.”  
“Okay, here’s the conversation…I want you. I know I suggested we wait, but I don’t want to.”  
“Oh…thank god. I don’t want to wait either. What made you change your mind?”  
“Does that change anything?”  
“I’m just curious, Veronica.”  
“Sleeping wrapped around you for the past few nights hasn’t helped my resolve to wait…Waking up pressed against your morning erection hasn’t helped either. This morning I honestly had to stop myself from sucking your cock to wake you up. I actually had to shower in cold water because I used all the hot water up while I was masturbating, trying to ease some of the frustration…It didn’t work.”  
“Okay, for the record, anytime you feel like waking me up with your mouth on my cock, please do. Also, you were like…10 feet away from me, masturbating this morning? I feel very left out and neglected.”  
“Aw. Poor baby.”

I kiss him again before saying:  
“You know you can’t keep staying over, right? Dad explicitly said no sleepovers.”  
“I know…but I really love falling asleep with you wrapped around me.”  
“Are you really going to Japan this summer?”  
“Yeah…You should come with me.”  
“You really think Dad would go for that?”  
“It’ll be an educational experience. I already talked to the guidance counsellor about it. If you do too, maybe she can talk your dad into it.”  
“Ah, yes…the old sic the ex-girlfriend on him trick.”  
“He dated Miss. James?!”  
“Yeah. She doesn’t really care for me…He broke up with her because their relationship upset me. Maybe I could talk Mr. C into talking to Dad…”  
“He’s pretty pissed at you about those articles.”  
I wave my hand and say:  
“Bah. He loves me.”  
“So do I.”  
I grin and kiss him before saying:  
“I love you too.”

He holds onto my thighs and stands up before carrying me to my room. He puts me down and says:  
“How long do we have before you have to go deal with the dognapping stuff?”  
“A few hours.”  
“Good, take off your clothes.”  
“So romantic.”  
He groans and says:  
“Veronica...”  
I smirk and quickly take my clothes off. Once I’m standing in front of him naked I say:  
“Norris...take your clothes off.”  
“God, you’re beautiful.”

I reach out and take his shirt off before undoing his pants. I run my hands over his chest and say:  
“Take your goddamn clothes off so you can fuck me.”  
“Lie down. Show me how you touch yourself.”

I lie down in the centre of my bed and let my legs fall to the sides. He groans as I start massaging one of my breasts, pinching and pulling on the nipple as I reach down with my other hand and slide two fingers inside of me as I rub my clit with my thumb. As I pump my fingers in me he says:  
“Jesus Christ, baby.”  
“I want you, Norris. Please. Come over here and touch me.”  
“I want you to come first baby. I want to watch.”

I pump my fingers faster and press hard on my clit as I twist my nipple. I come with a whimper as he moans. He climbs up onto the bed and pulls my fingers out of me, sucking my fluids off of them before he lowers his mouth to me and licks me clean. When he lifts his head he says:  
“Veronica...you taste so good.”  
“More, Norris. More, please.”

He puts his mouth back on me and sucks my clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. I writhe under him and moan his name. He slides two fingers into me and pumps them quickly. I come calling out his name and he pulls away from me, standing back up to take his pants and boxers off.  
“Do you have condoms, babe?”  
“Yes.”  
I open the top drawer of my bedside table and pass him a condom. I watch as he slides it on and then climbs over me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss him. I lift my legs up, wrapping them around him and angling my hips so he can slide into me. I whimper as he does and grimace in pain when he’s all the way in.   
“Are you okay, Veronica?”  
“Yeah. Just give me a second to get used to you.”

I kiss him as I get used to him being inside of me. When I’m used to him I say:  
“I’m okay, Norris.”  
He starts thrusting into me as he kisses me. I run my nails over his scalp and neck, meeting him thrust for thrust. He reaches down to rub my clit and says:  
“I need you to come for me, babe.”  
“Harder, Norris. Rub my clit harder.”  
He adds more pressure to my clit and I come moaning his name against his mouth. He follows me over the edge and collapses onto me, pressing his forehead into my shoulder. I rub his back and say:  
“Yup...I’m glad we decided not to wait.”  
“Come to Japan with me.”  
“Help me convince Dad. It’s going to take work.”


	8. Eight

Two weeks later, Norris and I are sitting in the living room with Dad. Norris and Dad are talking about hotel options in Japan and I’m curled up next to Norris reading a Japan guidebook. Dad says:  
“The coffin hotels are a better option. They are cheaper and you won’t be sleeping together.”  
Norris says:  
“A more American hotel is a better option. We can get a room with two beds, but it’s safer for Veronica if she’s in a room behind a locked door with me.”  
Dad shrugs and says:  
“You raise a good point. Well thought out reasoning. Fine. A more American style hotel it is.”

There’s a knock on the door and Dad gets up to answer it. When he opens the door he steps back in shock and says:  
“Lianne.”  
“Hi, Keith.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’m coming home.”

Dad looks at me and I shrug. He turns back to mom and says:  
“This isn’t your home, Lianne. You aren’t welcome here and I can smell the booze on your breath.”  
“I went to rehab, it just didn’t work. I tried, Keith. Ask Veronica. She’s the one who checked me in.”  
“Oh, I have spoken to my daughter at length about spending all of her college money on rehab for you. We both agree that it was a poor choice. Veronica was also contacted by the rehab facility when you checked yourself out before completing the program. So, no, you didn’t try. Not really.”  
“I’ll be better if I’m home. Please let me stay.”

I get up and walk over to the door, taking Dad’s hand in mine before saying:  
“Just go, mom. We don’t need you here. Dad and work just fine on our own. Please go.”  
“Veronica. I want to be here with you.”  
“Maybe? Maybe you just want to be back in Neptune so you can continue fucking Jake. I don’t know. It’s so hard to tell. We don’t want you here. Go away.”  
“He’s not your father. Jake is.”  
“Bzzt. Wrong. This right here is all Mars. We did a DNA test.”  
“Fine. Keith, you just got a $50,000 reward for finding Duncan. I’ll take my half and go.”

Dad shakes his head and chuckles a little.  
“Veronica got the $50,000 reward. She found Duncan, I just flew out and got him. It’s her money. She’s going to use it for college.”  
“You only put it in her name so I couldn’t take my half.”  
“No, the Kanes put the reward cheque in her name because she’s the one who agreed to take the case, and she’s the one who did all the work to find him.”

I shrug:  
“Well, me and Mac. I paid her already though.”  
From the couch, Norris says:  
“Mac got paid to help with a case? I didn’t…I’d like to file a formal complaint.”  
I grin and turn to face him:  
“That wasn’t a real case, dear. It was a ruse to get into your room. Now shush.”

Mom says:  
“You have a boyfriend, Veronica? Who is it?”  
“No-one you bothered learning the name of, mother. He’s not an 09er.”  
“You should be dating an 09er. That’s where you belong.”  
“God, you’re awful. You know that? You had me so fucking brainwashed that I had to be friends with the 09ers, I had to date 09ers, that when Lilly died and Logan turned all the 09ers against me, I thought my life was over. I thought I was doomed to finish high school alone, with no friends and no dates. I was so desperate for them to like me again that I went to one of their parties at the end of the year last year. You want to know what happened?”  
“You had a great time?”  
“I was handed a drink with GHB in it. When I passed out, they used me as a salt lick…On Logan’s orders. When they thought I was waking up, Dick and Sean poured shots down my throat. I don’t remember what happened after that, I’m still trying to piece it together. But I woke up the next morning in a guest room, bleeding, without my panties. That’s what your precious 09ers did to me. Just because they have money, that doesn’t make them better than us.”  
“So you’re not friends with any 09ers?”  
“Oh my god, Mom. Don’t you listen? One of them raped me. At least, I hope it was just one of them. The people I spend the most time with are Wallace Fennel, Eli Navarro, Cindy McKenzie, Norris Clayton, and Felix Toombs.”  
“You and Logan are still not friends?”  
“We were bordering on friends again, but then he got pissed about who I’m dating, so he’s reverted back to his psychotic jackass self…Also…salt lick.”

Dad shakes his head and says:  
“Lianne. Your daughter just told you that she was raped and your response was to question whether she was friends with any rich kids. Your fucking priorities are skewed. Leave. You are not welcome here.”  
Dad pulls me back from the door and closes and locks it in Mom’s face.

She starts banging on the door and yelling that she isn’t leaving, so I pick my phone up and call Lamb.  
“This is becoming a regular occurrence. I’m not hating it.”  
“Mom’s here. We told her to leave. She’s banging on the door and screaming…Can you arrest her for something? Or at least pretend to be a sheriff and make her leave?”  
“Sure. I’ll be right there.”  
“Thank you.”

I hang up and curl back up with Norris on the couch. Dad looks at me and says:  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t want you to look at me differently. I went to Lamb…he was useless.”  
“Okay…honestly now. Is this why the two of you have been on antibiotics?”  
“Yeah…Apparently my rapist gave me chlamydia. I didn’t know.”  
“How did you find out?”  
“Went to the doctor for an exam and birth control. They did a standard screening for STIs and told me I had it. Put me on antibiotics and told me that Norris should go on them too. Just to be safe.”  
“The doctor told you that antibiotics can make birth control less effective, right?”  
“Yes, but we weren’t planning on stopping using condoms, Dad. It’s just a second round of defence.”  
“Good. Let’s stop talking about this, shall we? I enjoy pretending that my daughter is not having sex with her boyfriend.”  
“Just one more thing. There’s no point in getting hotel rooms in Japan with two beds. We’re going to end up in the same bed anyway. Rooms with two beds tend to be more expensive.”  
“Ugh…fine.”


	9. Nine

A month later, two days before Norris and I are supposed to leave for Japan, Felix is murdered and Weevil is arrested for it. I take a break from preparing for our trip and go to the sheriff’s station. When I walk in, Inga says:  
“Veronica, aren’t you about to leave for your trip?”  
“Couple of days from now, yeah. Is Don in his office?”  
“Yes. Go right in.”  
“Thank you, Inga.”

I walk into Don’s office without knocking, closing the door behind me.  
“Hey, Ronnie.”  
“You know Weevil didn’t kill Felix.”  
“It certainly looks like he did.”  
“Don…Felix is Weevil’s best friend…practically his brother. There is no way that Weevil would kill Felix.”  
“So who did?”  
“My guess? Thumper or one of the other PCHers. I would say probably not Hector because he loves Felix too…But any of the others are suspect.”  
“Why?”  
“Felix was dating Molly Fitzpatrick. It wasn’t widely known. I don’t think Weevil even knows. They were planning on running away together. If her uncles found out, Felix would have to be killed. Some of the PCHers have been dealing at school. Weevil didn’t order it, so I’m thinking they are taking their orders from someone else. Thumper’s been angling to be in charge for a while, so he’s my guess. Liam Fitzpatrick would definitely make Felix’s murder a condition of the PCHers continuing to work with the Fitzpatricks.”  
“Shit. Alright, I’ll release Weevil…Say I don’t have enough evidence to hold him. But you need to tell him to leave Thumper to me.”  
“I’ll tell him. I make no guarantees that he’ll listen.”  
“You’ll just have to make him listen.”  
“I’m leaving in two days for Japan. I won’t be back until a few days before school starts.”  
“I still can’t believe Keith is letting you go away with your boyfriend for a whole summer.”  
“I still can’t believe it either.”  
“Go talk to Weevil. Let him know I’ll be releasing him later today.”  
“Thank you, Don.”

I start to walk towards the door and he says:  
“Veronica?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you love him? Norris, I mean.”  
“Yeah. I do.”  
“You think it’s forever?”  
“How the hell should I know? I’m 17. I’m just enjoying the ride.”  
“Do you think he thinks it’s forever?”  
“I think he thinks we’re in freaking high school and he should just be grateful he’s getting laid. Are we done?”  
“Yeah...I guess.”

I turn around and look at him.  
“What’s wrong, Don?”  
“I don’t know, Ronnie. You should go.”  
“No. There’s something wrong. Tell me.”  
“Nothing that matters, sweetheart.”

I tilt my head and walk over to him. I put my hand on his cheek and say:  
“Seriously, Don. Talk to me.”  
“I didn’t realize you were sleeping with him.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Always kind of figured you were one of those girls who wanted to wait for a forever relationship.”  
“Have you not realized yet that I’m not the same girl I used to be?”  
He gently brushes his fingertips up my bare thigh below the bottom of my shorts.  
“Oh, I’ve realized.”  
I gasp and say:  
“Don. Don’t.”  
I move to step away and he wraps an arm around my waist and holds me in place.  
“Don…Please, don’t do this. Not to me…Please.”  
“I won’t hurt you. You’ll like it, I promise.”  
“Don. If you don’t let me go, I will scream.”  
He lets me go and says:  
“Ronnie…I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine. Let’s just not talk about it.”

I quickly leave the office and head to the holding cells. When I approach the bars of Weevil’s cell, he says:  
“V…I didn’t kill Felix.”  
“I know.”  
“I didn’t do it.”  
“I know. Lamb’s planning on releasing you later today. I told him I think it was Thumper.”  
“Oh, it definitely was.”  
“You cannot go after Thumper. Do you understand me?”  
“Yeah. I got it, V.”  
“Good. If I don’t see you again before I leave for Japan, do your best to stay alive and out of here, okay?”  
“Yeah…I can’t believe you’re going away for the whole summer.”  
“Lots of things to see.”  
He steps up to the bars and reaches for my hand. When I place my hand in his, he pulls me against the bars and kisses me. When he releases me, he says:  
“Be safe in Japan, V.”  
“Norris will protect me. You know that.”  
“Yeah, well…I needed to say it anyways. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Eli. Be safe this summer…Okay?”  
“Yeah. Go get out of here.”

Two days later, Dad and Mrs. Clayton walk into the airport with Norris and me. As we hug them goodbye, Dad says:  
“Be safe, stay together, use the calling cards…”  
“Daddy…We’re basically both 18. I think we can handle it.”  
“I might be having trouble with this.”  
“You might be? You agreed to this, Dad. Badass action figure daughter, remember? I got this.”  
“I’m going to be lonely.”  
“No. You aren’t. You have Alicia, Wallace, and Darrell to keep you company. Plus you’re going to need to keep Cliff, Vinnie, and Eli out of trouble. You aren’t going to miss me at all.”  
“I love you, kid.”  
“I love you, Daddy.”

Norris and I walk away and I say:  
“They’re going to watch us until they cannot see us anymore, aren’t they?”  
“Yup. We should walk faster before your Dad changed his mind.”


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just ignoring the Japanese rule that people under the age of 20 wishing to get married require parental approval...Okay? Okay.

An hour later, we’re boarding the plane. When Norris realizes we have a window and a middle seat, he tells me to take the window. I do, but once we’re both sitting, I say:  
“Wouldn’t you have a little bit more room in this seat?”  
“Yeah. But you are not sitting next to a stranger on a long flight. I’ll just encroach on your space a little.”  
“Overprotective much?”  
He grins and says:  
“Maybe a little.”  
I put my arm on the armrest next to his and interlace our fingers.  
“Are you going to be this overprotective our whole trip?”  
“Baby, I’m going to be this overprotective the rest of our lives.”  
“Well…I guess it’s good to know what I’m getting into.”  
“No argument about the assumption that this is forever?”  
“Nope.”  
“Who are you and what have you done with my extremely argumentative girlfriend?”  
“Oh shut up. Read your book.”  
He squeezes my fingers and then lets go of my hand. I do up my seatbelt and take my book out. He does the same, and by the time the person with the aisle seat ticket shows up, we’re both absorbed in our books. 

The person who sits on the aisle is larger and spills over into Norris’s seat a bit. I raise the armrest between Norris and I so he can move closer to me and I whisper:  
“Are you sure you don’t want the window seat, love?”  
“I’m sure. Be quiet and read your book.”  
“Okay. Let me know if you change your mind.”

When we land in Tokyo it’s early evening and we’re both exhausted. We take a cab to the hotel and opt to get room service rather than venturing out. We shower while we’re waiting for our food to arrive, then we eat and go to sleep.

Ten weeks later we step off of a plane in San Diego, completely exhausted and happy to be home. As we walk out of the baggage claim area, I’m wrapped in a hug and I hear Wallace’s voice say:  
“I missed you Supafly.”  
“I missed you too, Papa Bear. But I feel like I haven’t showered in days…What day is it? What time is it? I think I need sleep.”

He lets me go and says:  
“Yeah…About that, we’re in the process of moving. You don’t currently have a room, so I have orders to take you to Norris’s.”  
“I’m sorry…Moving?”  
“Did Keith not tell you?”  
“We’ve had trouble connecting for the past couple of weeks. He must have figured he could tell me when I got home.”  
“Yeah…We were supposed to be completely moved in before you got back…It hasn’t exactly worked out that way.”  
“Okay. Where are we moving to?”  
“Right around the corner from Norris actually…Fairly convenient for you. I’ll take you to Norris’s now, you guys can shower and nap and then come over to see the new house.”

I look at Norris and he shrugs.  
“Let’s go see the new house and everyone now. It’ll be better for our jet lag if we just sleep through rather than napping for a bit now then trying to get to sleep later.”  
“Okay.”

Wallace takes my bag and starts walking towards the parking lot and Norris wraps his arm around my shoulders as we follow him. I press close to Norris and whisper:  
“We’re going to have to tell them sooner rather than later, husband.”  
“Yeah…We should also talk to Cliff and find out if it’s even legal here…You know, before we tell your Dad and he kills me and then my Dad revives me in order to kill me.”  
“They aren’t going to kill you. As long as we both agree to graduate and go to university without complaint, I’m sure they’ll be fine.”  
“Oh, my sweet wife. Since when am I the realist and you’re the optimist?”  
“Yeah…I dunno.”

We get out to the car — my car — and get in with Wallace driving and me in the backseat. He hands me my phone and says:  
“I’m pretty sure you have a million messages.”  
“Probably. I need to make a call. Can you turn off the music and not react to what I say?”  
“…yes.”  
“Thanks, little brother.”

I dial Cliff’s number and wait for him to answer.  
“Veronica. Welcome home.”  
“Thanks, Cliffy. I have a lawyer-type question for you. Where are you right now?”  
“At your house. I’ll go into an empty room.”  
“Thanks.”  
I hear him walking and then a door closing.  
“What do you need, V?”  
“Are marriages obtained in Japan legally binding in the US?”  
“Yes. There are a few countries that isn’t the case for, but Japan is not one of them. Do you need me to start divorce paperwork?”  
“No. We just wanted to know if we had to have a second wedding here.”  
“Veronica. You really, honestly got married while you were there?”  
“Yup. We did.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we wanted to. And we found this amazingly romantic garden…it was perfect.”  
“Your Dad’s head is going to explode.”  
“I know. Don’t tell him before we get there, yeah?”  
“Oh…I am not being the bearer of this news…there isn’t any other news, is there?”  
“No, Cliff. I’m not pregnant.”  
“Just thought I’d check. Generally, when teenagers get married, that’s why.”  
“We’re on our way to the house now.”  
“Oh, good. I won’t leave yet. I want to see exactly how many shades of red Keith can turn.”  
“Very optimistic, Cliff. Thanks.”  
“Bye, V.”

I hang up and meet Wallace’s eyes in the mirror.  
“Yes. We got married.”  
“Keith and Mom are going to lose their shit.”  
“Probably.”  
“Where are you going to live?”  
“We were hoping to live with Dad…Maybe we’ll just blend the blended family a little more…”  
“You still going to go by Mars, or are you going to use Clayton now?”  
“Mars. At least until after graduation.”

Norris says:  
“Can we put our rings back on now, please?”  
“Yeah.”  
I take my necklace off and hand him his ring off of it before putting my own back on my finger and putting the necklace chain in my purse. I start scrolling through my text messages while we drive the rest of the way home. 

From Weevil:  
‘I haven’t killed Thumper, but I’d really like to.’  
‘I guess you didn’t take your cell to Japan. Call me when you get home.’

From Don:  
‘I am sorry about the way I acted.’  
‘I guess I’ll talk to you when you get home.’

From Mac:  
‘I was just searching your name and Norris’s name to make sure you guys hadn’t gotten arrested in Japan and I saw a marriage registration. What the hell, Bond?! Call me when you get home.’


	11. Eleven

I dial Mac’s number and wait for her to answer.  
“What the fuck, Veronica?”  
“Wow, Mackie…Tell me how you really feel.”  
“I love Norris. You know I love Norris…But you got married? Are you insane?”  
“Possibly.”  
“What brought this on?”  
“Norris made a crack on the plane about how he was going to be overprotective for the rest of our lives, and it just…clicked. Like, I got these flashes…of us together through university, having babies, watching those kids growing up, holding our grandchildren for the first time…all of it. And I realized that I wanted all of that. And I wanted it with him. Then we were in Kanazawa and we went to Kenroku-en which is a beautiful garden there…And it just felt right, so the next day we went to the embassy and filled out the pages and pages of paperwork and got married the day after.”  
“You couldn’t have…waited until after you graduated from high school?”  
“Nope. There’s a line from When Harry Met Sally that fits here… ‘When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.’ It felt right, Mac. I know…we know it’s going to be difficult for people to accept right away, but it’s real. It’s happened. It’s a fully and completely legal marriage.”  
“Where are you going to live?”  
“That’s the million-dollar question at the moment. I guess we’ll see how the parents react?”  
“Good luck, Mars.”  
“Thanks. I think we may need it. I’ll call you tomorrow after I sleep for like…15 hours.”  
“Sounds good.”

I hang up and dial Weevil’s number.  
“V. You home?”  
“In the car, on the way. You still out of jail?”  
“Yeah. I haven’t killed anyone. I promise.”  
“Good.”  
“How was Japan?”  
“It was good. It’s beautiful there. There’s so much history, and really good food…Seriously, there’s food everywhere. They have vending machines for literally everything.”  
Wallace snorts and loudly says:  
“Yeah. Including marriage certificates apparently.”  
Weevil says:  
“Wait. What?”  
“We got married while we were there. It involved a lot of paperwork…no vending machine for that, unfortunately.”  
“You got…married?”  
“Yeah. We got married.”  
“But, it’s like…not valid here, right? You’re not actually married.”  
“It’s a completely valid and legal marriage here. We are actually married.”  
“Why the fuck would you do that?”  
“Because we love each other and wanted to.”  
“I can’t handle this right now.”  
“There’s nothing for you to handle. Us being married has nothing to do with you.”  
He hangs up and I throw my phone in my purse.

Norris turns to face me and says:  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. It was just Weevil.”  
“Honey, aside from Wallace here, Weevil is your best friend.”  
“He’ll deal…Eventually.”

Wallace parks the car outside of a house that looks similar to Norris’s, just slightly larger. We get out of the car and I open my suitcase, pulling out the souvenirs we bought for the family and the photo album I made of our wedding. Norris and I walk into the house holding hands and Dad says:  
“Well…You didn’t break up while you were there.”  
“No. We didn’t. Let’s get everyone in the living room. We brought gifts.”

Dad yells for everyone to come to the living room and one by one Alicia, Darrell, Cliff, and Logan walk into the room. Once everyone is sitting down, Norris and I hand out gifts and I say:  
“You should open those. I’m sorry, Logan. I didn’t get anything for you.”  
“It’s okay. We weren’t exactly on the best of terms when you left.”

Once everyone opens their gifts, I take Norris’s hand in mine and say:  
“We have some news.”  
Dad says:  
“What? And why do I get the feeling that I’m not going to like this?”  
“We’re married.”  
Dad looks like he can’t breathe, so Alicia rubs his back as she says:  
“Married? Legally? Here?”  
“We got legally married in Japan. The marriage is valid here.”  
Logan says:  
“Why the fuck would you do that?”  
“Wow. I’m having déjà vu. Weevil literally just asked that. Word for word. I’ll answer you in a less snarky manner than I answered him. We love each other and it felt right. There’s a line from When Harry Met Sally that fits here… ‘When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.’ We thought about waiting…We decided not to.”

Alicia says:  
“What made you realize that this is what you wanted, Veronica?”  
“Norris made a crack on the plane about how he was going to be overprotective for the rest of our lives, and it just…clicked. Like, I got these flashes…of us getting married, us together through university, having babies, watching those kids growing up, holding our grandchildren for the first time…all of it. And I realized that I wanted all of that. And I wanted it with him. Then weeks later we were in Kanazawa and we went to Kenroku-en which is a beautiful garden there…And it just felt right, so the next day we went to the embassy and filled out the pages of paperwork and got married the day after.”

Dad takes a deep breath and says:  
“And you, Norris?”  
“I’ve been in love with Veronica since we were 13. On the plane, when I made the comment about the rest of our lives, I expected her to argue with me. Tell me I was insane…But she didn’t. She said ‘Well…I guess it’s good to know what I’m getting into.’ Halfway through the plane ride, I realized that there was no-one I would rather be there with than her. We were just sitting, pressed up against each other because the person on the other side of me was encroaching on my seat, reading our books. It was just…comfortable. When we got to Tokyo, we ate dinner and went to bed, we were exhausted…But I woke up before her in the morning and decided to go for a walk rather than just staring at her. I ended up in a jewelry store and I bought our rings without thinking about it. There was no big decision moment…It just…was. A few days later we were at Sensō-Ji Temple and we were standing in the Hōzōmon — which is one of the entrance gates there — and it was sunset…Everything just felt right, she looked so at peace there…I proposed. And, obviously, she said yes. Our plan, which we talked about in-depth over the weeks we were travelling around, was to come home. Get married after graduation. But when we were walking around Kenroku-en, we both just looked at each other and said ‘This is it. This is where we need to get married.’ So we did.”

Dad sighs and he and Alicia exchange a look before Dad says:  
“There is an apartment in the basement. We were going to rent it out, but I guess you two can live there. As married individuals, you will be responsible for your own groceries and car maintenance. We’ll cover utilities, including internet and cell phones…For now. You can buy furniture from the thrift store or take the furniture we were going to take to the thrift store. It’s currently in the garage, you can look at it tomorrow after you sleep. You will both graduate from high school and attend Hearst for at least a two-year program. You should apply as soon as possible to ensure admission. Veronica, you are responsible for changing your health insurance so it covers Norris as well…Mostly because you’re the one who deals with the insurance company and I don’t know how to do it. I’m not upset the two of you got married. I’m upset you got married without us there.”

I hold up the photo album and say:  
“I have pictures.”  
“Well, I certainly fucking hope so.”


	12. Twelve

I pass the photo album to Dad as my phone starts to ring. I go to ignore the call, but Norris says:  
“Talk to him. He needs to understand what he did was unacceptable.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
I stand up as I answer the phone and I walk outside to sit on the porch.  
“Hi.”  
“You’re home.”  
“It appears so, yes.”  
“Does your boyfriend know what I did?”  
“Yes. But he’s not my boyfriend.”  
“You broke up?”  
“Don’t sound so giddy, Don. He’s not my boyfriend anymore, he’s my husband.”  
“What?!”  
“We got married while we were in Japan.”  
“You’ve only been dating for like…4 months.”  
“After knowing each other our whole lives. It felt right.”  
“How’s Keith taking it?”  
“Surprisingly well actually.”  
“And his parents?”  
“We’re headed over there next.”  
“I think this is a mistake.”  
“You’re allowed to have an opinion, but your opinion doesn’t change anything. Norris is my husband.”  
“Goodbye, Veronica.”  
“Goodbye, Don.”  
I hang up and walk back into the house.

Norris is explaining the pictures to Dad and Alicia, and I say:  
“We should go to see Norris’s parents and get some sleep. You guys can hold onto the photo album for now.”  
“Okay. You going to walk over?”  
“Well, yeah. Driving seems slightly ridiculous.”  
I lean over and kiss Dad and Alicia on the cheek before taking Norris’s hand and pulling him up with me. 

Wallace follows us outside and opens the trunk so we can get our bags. He says:  
“Keith and Mom took that much better than I expected.”  
“Yeah…me too.”  
“You’ll come over tomorrow?”  
“Yeah…we just need sleep.”  
He hugs me and says:  
“I can’t believe you got married, Supafly.”  
“Well, you know me…I live to surprise people.”  
I step out of his arms and Norris and I walk to his parents’ house.

When we get there and walk inside his mom hugs us both and says:  
“The sheriff was just here.”  
“He told you.”  
“Yeah. He did.”  
“I’m sorry. You were supposed to hear it from us.”  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. We’re unhappy we missed it, but we’re not upset that it happened. We love you.”

Norris says:  
“Where’s Dad?”  
“He may have angered the sheriff when he punched him in the face for deciding to ruin this moment for us.”  
“So he’s been arrested?”  
“Yup.”

I roll my eyes and pull out my phone, dialling Don’s number.  
“Yes, Veronica?”  
“Release my father-in-law or I file an actual complaint about your actions before I left for Japan.”  
“What I did wasn’t that bad.”  
“You pinned me against yourself and ran your fingers up my thigh, under the edge of my shorts. I was 17. I’m pretty sure most people would consider that bad.”  
“Fine. I’ll drop the assault charges and get Leo to drive him home.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Veronica? That’s the only time you get to use that threat.”  
“Noted. Your actions are forgotten.”  
I hang up and say:  
“The charges are being dropped and Leo will bring him home.”  
“Thank you, Veronica.”

I yawn and Norris says:  
“Go to bed, baby. I’m just going to wait for Dad to get home.”  
“Okay.”  
I kiss Nadine’s cheek and then kiss Norris before taking my bag and walking down the hall to Norris’s room. Nadine calls down the hall after me:  
“There are clean towels in the bathroom, sweetheart. I’m sure you’d like a shower after being on the plane for so long.”  
“Thank you.”  
I walk into the bedroom and open my suitcase, pulling out pyjamas and my toiletry bag before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

I quickly shower and brush my teeth, braiding my hair before putting my pyjamas on and collecting all of my things and leaving the bathroom. I walk back to the bedroom and close the door behind me before climbing into bed. I’m asleep before Norris makes it into the bedroom. 

When I wake up, I’m curled around Norris with my head on his chest and it’s very bright in the bedroom. I can hear talking coming from the living room, so I kiss Norris and climb out of bed, quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind me. 

I walk out to the living room and find all the parents and my step-brothers. I sit across Dad’s lap and say:  
“How long was I asleep?”  
Nadine says:  
“About 20 hours. It’s 2 pm now. How do you feel?”  
“Human…ish.”  
“And that’s an improvement?”  
“Over the zombie husk, I was when you last saw me? Yes. Very much so. Now, for my next question…What day is it?”

Dad laughs at me and says:  
“Sunday. School starts on Tuesday. We should probably get you guys settled in your apartment.”  
“Yeah. I’ll go wake Norris up.”

I walk down the hallway to Norris’s room and climb over the bed until I’m straddling him. As I lean down to kiss him awake, he wraps his arms around me and flips us, pinning me to the bed.  
“Before you get carried away here, buddy…All of our parents and my brothers are in the living room waiting to help us set up our apartment.”  
“Ugh…I miss being in Japan.”  
“We’re getting our own place, love.”  
“True.”  
He leans down and kisses me before saying:  
“So…my collection is coming with us, right?”  
“Duh.”  
“Good. Let’s get dressed.”

Once we’re dressed and ready to go, we head out to the living room. We all head over to the new house and Dad unlocks the door to the basement apartment. When he opens the door I walk in and see an open-plan kitchen and living room area, larger than the one in our old apartment, and a hallway with multiple doors. I walk down the hallway and start opening doors. I find a bathroom, a laundry room, and two bedrooms. One is relatively small, with only a small closet attached to it, but the other is considerably larger with a walk-in closet and its own bathroom. All the windows in the apartment are small, but it seems to be well-lit anyways.

Dad walks into the room behind me and says:  
“Is it acceptable?”  
“Daddy, it’s wonderful.”  
“Come look at the furniture and decide what you want.”

We go out to the garage and pick furniture. Once we’re done that, Alicia says:  
“Let’s let the guys move the furniture in. We’ll go to buy linens and kitchenware.”  
Nadine says:  
“Oh! I’ll come with you. We’ll get kitchen appliances too.”  
I shrug and say:  
“I’m down for shopping with my stepmom and mother-in-law…We should bring Mac too though…Just so she can share in this experience.”  
Alicia laughs and says:  
“Shopping isn’t going to kill you, Veronica.”  
“It might.”  
“Well, if it does, I’ll never make you do it again.”  
“Such a funny lady.”  
“Call Mac. Tell her we’ll be there in 15 minutes to pick her up.”

I pull my phone out and dial Mac’s number.  
“Hey, Bond.”  
“Hey, Q. Wanna go shopping for housewares?”  
“Does anyone? Ever?”  
“My stepmom and mother-in-law seem pretty excited about it.”  
“Ah. Okay. Sure. Why not?”  
“Great. We’ll be there in 15 minutes to pick you up.”  
“I’ll be ready.”  
I hang up and walk over to Norris.

I wrap my arms around his waist and say:  
“I’m going shopping with the mothers. Do you care what colour our bedding is?”  
“No…I really don’t.”  
“Hot pink it is.”  
He puts his mouth against my ear and whispers quietly:  
“I know you’re just teasing about the hot pink, but now I’m picturing you, naked and spread out over hot pink sheets…”  
“I recommend not picturing that too much. You get to spend the next few hours with our dads and my brothers.”  
“Ugh.”  
“Put my desk and photo table in the smaller bedroom.”  
“Yes, ma’am. Any other requests?”  
“Yeah…Move the furniture in quickly so we can be alone later.”  
“Ah…my wife, ever the optimist. You know we’ll be lucky to get two hours alone together before school starts on Tuesday.”  
“Ugh.”  
I kiss him and walk back over to Alicia and Nadine.


	13. Thirteen

When we get to the mall, the mothers walk ahead of Mac and me, talking about where we should go first and what Norris and I need for the apartment. I hook my arm through Mac’s and say:  
“Do you think they’d notice if we fled?”

Alicia turns around and says:  
“Don’t even think about it.”  
Mac starts laughing and says:  
“She has exceptional hearing.”  
“Yeah, she does. Good timing too…walked in once just as I flashed Wallace. The disapproval was powerful.”  
“And why did you flash Wallace?”  
“To raise his score on the purity test, of course.”  
“Oh. Of course. What was I thinking?”  
We both start laughing and Nadine turns around and says:  
“Let’s go, girls.”  
Mac and I speed up and I say:  
“I’d like to state for the record that I’m still exhausted from my trip.”  
Mac mutters:  
“Maybe you should have slept more when you were away.”  
“I slept plenty.”  
“Yeah, sure. That’s believable.”  
“Oh, shush you.”

We walk into a houseware-focused department store and Alicia and Nadine both get shopping carts. By the time we’re done, both carts are full and Mac and I are laden down with bags. I say:  
“I’m not sure we need all this.”  
Alicia shakes her head and says:  
“Of course you do. You’re starting new.”  
“Okay, Mom. Whatever you say.”  
Alicia reaches out and wraps her arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to her and kissing the side of my head.

When we get home, Alicia runs upstairs to get laundry and dish soap so we can wash everything before we put it away. Nadine puts the sheets in the washing machine downstairs, then Alicia says:  
“Take the towels upstairs and throw them in my washer.”  
“Okay.”  
Alicia starts unpacking dishes, pots, and cutlery as I wash them all and Mac dries them. Soon the counters are covered with clean kitchenware and we have to figure out where to put it all. We’re in the middle of doing that when Norris and Wallace walk in and Norris says:  
“We’re done with the furniture.”  
“Good. Go grocery shopping.”  
“Just…dealer’s choice?”  
“You’re both big boys. I’m sure between the two of you, you can figure out what to buy at the grocery store. Just make sure you get dish soap, laundry soap, toilet paper, garbage bags, coffee, and coffee filters. Everything else can be dealer’s choice…If you fail miserably this time, I’ll never send you to the store without a list again. Just keep in mind that we’re only two people and I don’t actually eat that much.”  
“Yeah, babe. I know. I was just with you for 10 weeks straight.”

By the time the guys get back from the store, everyone but Mac is gone. Mac and I are making the bed when the front door opens and Norris says:  
“A little help?”  
Mac and I both look at each other in disbelief and walk out to the living room.  
“How much did you buy?”  
“It’s mostly dry goods and canned stuff. The fresh food is only a couple of bags.”  
“Okay.”

I help carry things in while Mac goes and finishes making the bed and putting towels in the bathroom and linen closet. We put the groceries away and then the four of us collapse on the couch. I look around and say:  
“Wow…It looks like people live here.”  
Mac laughs and says:  
“Clearly the moms were right about you needing all that stuff.”  
I shake my head and say:  
“Right? Who knew?”  
Mac leans over and kisses my cheek before saying:  
“You and I should go back to the mall tomorrow.”  
“Did you sustain head trauma today?”  
“No. Smartass. But there was a store I saw while we were there that we should go to without the mothers.”  
“Fine. Like…10?”  
“Sounds good to me. Wallace, borrow V’s car and drive me home. Let these poor jet-lagged newlyweds get some sleep.”  
Norris laughs at this and says:  
“There won’t be any sleeping happening for a while.”  
Wallace grimaces and shakes his head as he says:  
“Man…She’s my sister. Can we just pretend you guys have a celibate marriage?”  
“Nope.”  
“Ugh.”  
Wallace and Mac both stand up and Mac says:  
“I’ll pick you up in the morning, Veronica.”  
“Sure thing, Mac. Thanks for the help today.”  
“No problem. I’m really happy for you guys you know.”  
“Thanks, Mac.”  
I throw my keys at Wallace and say:  
“I’ll get them from you tomorrow.”  
“Sure, Supafly. Oh, I forgot. Here.”  
He hands me two keys.  
“For the front door.”  
“Thanks, little brother.”  
As they open the front door to leave, Weevil walks up to it. Wallace turns around and says:  
“Well, Norris. I guess you were right. No sleep for you guys.”  
Norris grumbles:  
“Not exactly what I had in mind.”  
I smack him and say:  
“Shush, dear. Weevil, come in.”

Weevil walks in, closing the door behind him before sitting on the couch next to me.  
“I’m sorry for the way I reacted, V.”  
“Okay.”  
“Not going to ask why I reacted the way I did?”  
“No. I figure if you were going to tell me you would have done it already.”  
“What made you decide to get married?”  
“Norris made a crack on the plane about how he was going to be overprotective for the rest of our lives, and it just…clicked. Like, I got these flashes…of us getting married, us together through university, having babies, watching those kids growing up, holding our grandchildren for the first time…all of it. And I realized that I wanted all of that. And I wanted it with him.”  
“Okay, but why not wait until after graduation?”  
“When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible…I didn’t want to be apart from him again. I have never slept as well as I do when I’m in his arms. Waking up next to him is seriously one of my favourite things in the world. I think his heartbeat might be my favourite sound.”

Norris wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. Weevil says:  
“Norris? What were you thinking?”  
“I’ve been in love with Veronica since we were 13. On the plane, when I made the comment about the rest of our lives, I expected her to argue with me. Tell me I was insane…But she didn’t. She said ‘Well…I guess it’s good to know what I’m getting into.’ Halfway through the plane ride, I realized that there was no-one I would rather be there with than her. We were just sitting, pressed up against each other because the person on the other side of me was encroaching on my seat, reading our books. It was just…comfortable. When we got to Tokyo, we ate dinner and went to bed, we were exhausted…But I woke up before her in the morning and decided to go for a walk rather than just staring at her. I ended up in a jewelry store and I bought our rings without thinking about it. There was no big decision moment…It just…was.”  
“You’ve been in love with her since we were 13? What the hell dude? Why didn’t you say something sooner?”  
“I was a coward.”  
“So you both realized you wanted this to be forever at the same time?”  
“Within a couple of hours, yeah.”  
“And then everything just felt…right?”  
“Yup. As I said, I didn’t even consciously make a decision. It was all pure instinct…walking into the jewelry store, buying the rings, proposing…Then we both just knew while we were walking around the garden that we needed to get married there…it wasn’t even that we wanted to, but that there was something, some external force, pushing us to get married there.”  
I say:  
“Yeah…It definitely felt less like a want and more like a need.”  
Weevil says:  
“So…what? It was like the universe pushing you to get married?”  
I shrug and say:  
“Maybe? I don’t know. I’m so fucking jet-lagged still, I don’t think my brain is working right now.”  
“I’ll go…let you guys get some sleep.”  
“Thanks, Weevil.”

He and I stand up and I walk him to the door.   
“Walk me to my bike, V?”  
“Sure.”  
We walk outside and he says:  
“I’m sorry…I can’t bring myself to be happy for you.”  
“It’s okay. I love you, Eli, but you being happy for me or not doesn’t change anything. This is something you’re going to have to get used to.”  
“Yeah…I’m working on it.”  
I kiss his cheek and walk back into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind me.


	14. Fourteen

I look at Norris and say:  
“Quick…turn the lights off so everyone thinks we’re sleeping.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
We turn all the lights off and lie down on the couch together. I sigh as his arms tighten around me and I say:  
“I think I’m peopled out. There’s just so many of them…and they all want to talk to us.”  
“Yeah? Wait until school on Tuesday when all of our classmates find out we’re married.”  
“Ugh…”

He nuzzles his face into my neck and says:  
“We’re alone now, my love.”  
“Yes…we are.”  
“What room shall we break in first?”  
“Aren’t you tired?”  
“Not too tired to fuck my wife.”  
I roll my eyes at him and say:  
“What if I’m too tired?”  
“Are you?”  
“I’m pretty tired, babe. Why don’t we go take a bath then go to bed?”  
“Okay. I bought you bubble bath when I was out.”  
“You say that as if you won’t use it just as much as me. Yeah…sure. You bought it for me.”  
“Snarky.”

I stand up and hold my hand out to him. He stands up and takes my hand, interlacing our fingers as we walk down the hall to the bedroom. He walks into the bathroom and I hear the water start to run as I take my clothes off and braid my hair to keep it out of the bubble bath. 

When I walk into the bathroom, he’s already in the tub. I climb in, sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest. When the tub is full enough, I turn off the water and fully lean back against Norris, turning my head to press my face into his neck. He wraps his arms around me, gently drawing shapes on my stomach with his fingers. I quietly say:  
“I love this…Just us, alone, relaxing. This was the best part of Japan, I think. Don’t get me wrong, I loved every part of our trip, I just really loved getting to be alone with you.”  
“The sex was good too.”  
“Yes, dear. That too.”  
“Wow, we’ve been married for like, two weeks and you’re already so good at sounding exasperated with me.”  
“It’s a talent.”

I kiss his neck behind his ear before gently biting his earlobe and running my teeth along his jaw as he turns his head to face me. Once he’s facing me, I capture his lips with mine, kissing him as he slides one of his hands down my stomach to start rubbing my clit. 

He’s not rubbing hard, so I find myself pushing into his hand, trying to get more pressure. He tightens his other arm around my stomach so I can’t move as much and pulls his mouth away from mine to say:  
“No, my love. Be patient. I’ll get you there.”  
“Patience has never been a strong suit of mine.”  
“I know. You need to work on that.”  
“And this is the way you’ve chosen to train me in patience?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay…but you aren’t going to stop, right? Eventually, I will get to orgasm, right?”  
“I would never deny you an orgasm.”  
“Okay. Continue your exercise in torture.”  
He winks at me and says:  
“I will.”

Ten minutes later I start gasping as I get close and I whimper:  
“Norris…please.”  
He kisses me and presses hard on my clit and I come moaning against his mouth.   
“Let’s get out of the bath and go shower off the bubbles. I want you inside of me.”  
“So demanding.”  
“Yeah…Because that wasn’t your goal when you decided to give me an orgasm in the bath. You played me like a fiddle and now you’re acting like it was all my idea.”  
“I love you.”  
I roll my eyes and say:  
“I love you too. That’s why I married you.”

I pull the plug in the tub and we both get out and get in the shower. Once we’ve rinsed off the bubbles, Norris turns me around to face him. I run my fingers over his chest and abdomen and say:  
“You lost weight in Japan.”  
“It was all the walking we did as tourists, and the fact that the food is healthier…Not to mention all the extra cardio I’m not used to getting.”  
“I like it.”  
“Do you now? So should I keep up the extra exercise?”  
I shrug and say:  
“It’s up to you. I like you chubbier too. I just thought I’d share that I like the pretty muscles that are showing.”  
“Which do you prefer, wife?”  
“This.”

He kisses me and picks me up, sliding into me as he pins me against the wall. 

Afterwards, we get out of the shower and dry off before climbing into bed. I curl around him, resting my head on his chest and tangling our legs together. He gently plays with my hair as he says:  
“Thank you.”  
“Thank you for what, Norris?”  
“For loving me, for marrying me, for wanting a future with me.”  
I lift my head up and kiss him before saying:  
“I’m pretty sure I started falling for you that afternoon Ben sent me over to your house. Watching your whole demeanour change when we walked into your room and you showed me your collection for the first time blew my mind. You weren’t this serious quiet guy anymore, suddenly you were happy and animated. It was nice to see.”  
“I just about died of shock when you kissed me back that night.”  
“Really? But you played it so cool. I never would have guessed.”  
“The sarcasm isn’t needed, wife.”  
“Sorry, husband.”


	15. Fifteen

The next morning I wake up to the smell of coffee and food cooking. I get up and quickly shower before getting dressed and walking out to the kitchen. I find him standing in front of the stove cooking, shirtless, wearing low slung grey sweatpants. I lick my lips as I sit down, and I say:  
“That smells delicious, babe.”  
“Sweet potato hash with poached eggs.”  
“Like that one we ate in Tokyo?”  
“Yup.”  
“Yum…Am I going to get spoiled like this every day?”  
“Sure. I’ll handle breakfasts, you handle dinners.”  
“And when I’m working?”  
“It’s every man for himself?”  
“Fair.”

He brings our plates and coffee over and sits next to me. I take a few bites of the food and say:  
“I think this is better than the one in Tokyo.”  
“I’m glad you like it…Eat quickly, Mac will be here any minute.”  
“She can wait. Come here.”  
He leans over from where he’s sitting and I kiss him before saying:  
“Thank you for breakfast, love.”

There’s a knock on the door and he gets up to answer it. When he opens it, Mac says:  
“Were you this hot before Veronica married you?”  
“Japan did wonders for my physique.”  
“Clearly…Can I make a request?”  
“Sure.”  
“Shirts? Please? I feel like I shouldn’t be lusting after my best friend’s husband.”

Norris laughs and I say:  
“It’s generally frowned upon…Yes. Come try this breakfast.”  
Mac walks over to me and takes my fork, taking a few bites, carefully avoiding any egg bits.  
“Holy shit. This is amazing.”  
“Norris made it.”  
“Ugh…Curses. Another reason to lust after him.”  
“I know, right?”  
“Can I move in?”  
“No.”

I quickly finish my breakfast and coffee before taking my dishes over to the sink. I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth and Norris follows me.  
“Do you think you could pick me up some new clothes at the mall? All of mine are too big now.”  
“Sure. You trust me?”  
“I trust that you want your husband to look hot, so you’ll buy me good clothes.”  
“Fair.”  
I turn around and kiss him before saying:  
“You should get your stuff moved over from your parent’s house.”  
“Where are we putting the collection?”  
“Spread it out? Some in the living room, some in the spare room, some in the bedroom?”  
“Works for me.”

When Mac and I get to the mall I say:  
“So besides a clothing store that sells men’s clothing, where are we going while we’re here?”  
“We have to buy Norris clothes?”  
“Well…as you noticed this morning, he’s lost some weight. All of his clothes are too big. He could make them work, but honestly, why would we want to encourage him to cover that up with baggy t-shirts?”  
“Valid point.”  
“So where else are we going?”  
“Relax, Bond.”  
“You know, you telling me to relax instead of just answering the question makes me the opposite of relaxed, right?”  
“Oh…I know.”  
“Brat.”  
“Let’s go buy Norris’s clothes first, then we’ll go to the mystery store.”  
“Trying to kill me with curiosity I see.”  
She just laughs and walks away. 

Thirty minutes later we’re in the middle of buying clothes for Norris when Madison walks up. She looks at the shirt I’m holding up for Mac to see and says:  
“That won’t fit your dad, Veronica.”  
“No, Madison…But it’ll fit my husband.”  
Her eyes get wide and her mouth drops open.  
“Husband? You got married?”  
“Yup. In a beautiful garden in Japan. It was wonderful.”  
“And your dad is okay with this?”  
“He’s a little upset he missed the wedding, but yeah…he’s okay with the actual marriage.”  
“Who the hell did you marry?”  
“Norris.”  
“That won’t fit Norris either.”  
Mac scoffs and says:  
“I saw him shirtless this morning…Trust me, it’ll fit him just fine.”  
“He’s chubby.”  
“Not anymore.”

Madison shakes her head and walks away, pulling her phone out as she goes. Mac and I continue our shopping and by the time we’re done in the store, Norris has a whole new wardrobe. We walk through the mall carrying multiple bags each and Mac says:  
“Maybe we did things in the wrong order. You go to the food court and get us junk food, I’ll take these bags to the car.”  
“You sure you can carry all of these?”  
“Yeah. I got it.”  
I hand her the bags I’m carrying and walk towards the food court. I order us a veggie burger and fries, along with a drink for each of us and then find a table. 

As I’m waiting for her to get back, Duncan walks up to the table.  
“Can I sit with you?”  
“Until Mac gets back, sure.”  
He sits down but doesn’t say anything, he just stares at me.  
“Duncan? What’s wrong?”  
“You got married?”  
“Did Logan tell you?”  
“No…Madison sent out a group text.”  
“Of course she did. Yeah, I got married.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we wanted to.”  
“Why not wait until after graduation?”  
“Because we didn’t want to.”  
“Veronica.”  
“Fine. We didn’t wait until after graduation because we couldn’t bear the thought of being apart again. I’ve never slept as well as I do in his arms, his heartbeat is my favourite sound in the world, and waking up next to him is one of the best feelings in the world.”  
“Are you having sex with him?”  
“Duncan…we’re married. Yes, we’re having sex. Although, we were before we got married too.”  
Mac walks up behind me then, running her hand over my shoulders.  
“Hey, Q. I got us a veggie burger and fries.”  
“Excellent. Bye, Duncan.”

Duncan nods and stands up.  
“Yeah…Okay. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
As he walks away, Mac sits down in the seat he just vacated. We eat our food and I say:  
“Mackie…What store are we going to?”  
“Guess you’ll find out when we get there.”  
“You are infuriating. Why are we friends again?”  
“You love me.”  
“Oh, yeah…I guess that’s why.”

When we leave the food court she hooks her arm through mine and leads me down the mall, stopping in front of a lingerie store.  
“Lingerie? Really?”  
“Uh…Honeymoon period, love.”  
“Yeah…Honeymoon period. I could literally wear a potato sack and he’d still want to fuck me.”  
“Yeah, well…Come on.”  
By the time we’re done in the store, Mac has talked me into multiple lacy bra and panty sets, a gorgeous floor-length robe, and two sexy nightgowns. As we walk out I say:  
“This feels weird. Why do I need this stuff?”  
“You don’t need it, but he’ll like it.”  
“You are a bad influence.”  
“…Yes.”


	16. Sixteen

When we get back to the apartment, Mac and I carry all our bags in and drop them inside the door when we see what’s happening in the living room. Both Norris and Wallace are shirtless and doing pushups. Mac and I glance at each other and go sit on the couch, watching the boys. Mac whispers in my ear:  
“Did we know Wallace was so hot?”  
“No…And ew.”   
“Would you rather I lust after your husband or your brother?”  
“Brother. Definitely brother. Lust away.”  
“I feel like we need a drink to sit here and watch this.”

Norris shakes his head and says:  
“You two could just go away. You don’t have to watch.”  
“No, no, dear husband. We definitely have to watch.”  
“Come make yourself useful, wife.”  
“And how would I do that?”  
“Lie on my back.”

I look at Mac and raise my eyebrows before getting up and taking my shoes off. I walk over to Norris and lie down on his back, doing my best to centre my weight before wrapping my arms around his chest. I squeal as he starts doing pushups with me on his back.  
“You’re all sweaty…”  
“Yeah. I am. Deal with it, princess.”  
I put my head down on his back between his shoulder blades and relax as he continues his pushups.

Wallace says:  
“Mac, can you do what Veronica’s doing?”  
“Am I capable of lying on your sweaty back? Yes. Will I? Ehhh.”  
“Oh, come on Mac.”  
Mac gets up and takes her shoes off before walking over to Wallace and lying down on his back. She takes a second to get comfortable and centre her weight, then he starts doing pushups again. 

After a few minutes, I get bored so I start running my fingers over Norris’s chest. He growls and says:  
“Veronica.”  
“I’m bored…”  
“That’s because you are physically incapable of sitting still.”  
I stop moving my fingers for a couple of minutes, then start running my nails over his chest. He shakes his head and says:  
“You’re such a brat.”  
I move my body up his back and whisper in his ear:  
“Can we be done this so those two can leave? I’d really like to fuck my husband.”  
“Yes. We can be done.”  
He stops moving so I can get up off of his back and then we both stand up. Mac looks at us and says:  
“Wallace, I think the newlyweds would like us to leave. Why don’t you show me around upstairs?”  
They both stand up and Wallace says:  
“Upstairs?”  
Mac shakes her head and whispers something in Wallace’s ear. Wallace says:  
“Oh, yeah…Upstairs. I could do that.”  
Mac and I make eye contact before we both roll our eyes and she says:  
“Later, Bond.”  
“Later, Q.”  
Wallace grabs his shirt and they leave the apartment. I lock the door behind them and take my clothes off as I walk towards Norris. I run my fingers across his chest as I walk past him to kneel on the couch with my hands on the back.

He growls and walks over to me, taking his pants off as he does.  
“The living room, huh?”  
“You’re the one with the grand plans for breaking in all the rooms.”  
He runs his hand down my spine before pushing into me and saying:  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”

When we finish, I say:  
“Don’t bother putting your clothes back on. I’m going to want you again any minute. Let’s put your new clothes away.”  
“Demanding.”  
“Duh.”  
We grab the bags and carry them into the bedroom, piling them all on the bed before starting to pull clothes out to put them away. Over the next two hours, we put away clothes and have sex in the closet and hallway before getting dressed so I can make dinner.

As I cook, he sits at the counter and says:  
“We have to go back to school tomorrow.”  
“Yup. Senior year…woo.”  
“You sound so very excited, my love.”  
“Everyone knows we’re married. Madison sent out a group text after Mac and I ran into her at the mall.”  
“Well, they were going to find out, Veronica. What’s the problem?”  
“I don’t know. It just feels like it’s not about us anymore. Like Madison has made it about her.”  
“So let her, love. You weren’t particularly excited about having to tell everyone anyway.”  
“True.”  
“What are you making for dinner?”  
“Does it matter? You’ll eat whatever I make.”  
“True. But I’m curious.”  
“Ratatouille and baked chicken breast.”  
“Yum.”  
“Once again, my love, you’ll eat anything.”  
“Shut up and cook.”  
I laugh and go back to preparing dinner. Once it’s in the oven we go curl up on the couch together. He runs his fingers through my hair and quietly says:  
“Are you worried about tomorrow, Ronnie?”  
“A little? Weevil is still off about the whole thing, and when I ran into Duncan at the mall today it was awkward. I don’t know. Maybe we should have just stayed in Japan.”  
“Things were definitely easier when it was just the two of us, but my darling…”  
“I know. Our families are here. We couldn’t just disappear on them.”  
He kisses the side of my head and says:  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

We lie on the couch together quietly until the timer beeps, then we get up to have dinner. We’re just finishing dinner when there is a knock on the door. Norris gets up to answer it and when he opens it we see Don standing outside.  
“Sheriff.”  
“Norris. Can I come in?”  
“Sure.”  
Don steps inside and Norris closes the door behind him while I start cleaning up from dinner. Don walks over and leans against the counter next to the sink and says:  
“I’m sorry for how I reacted, Veronica.”  
“You feel how you feel, Don. I’m not worried about it.”  
“Yeah, well…I shouldn’t have told his parents. That wasn’t fair of me.”  
“Well, fair isn’t really your strong suit, Deputy.”  
“Will you look at me please?”  
“I’m washing dishes.”  
“Ronnie…please.”  
I sigh and turn to face him.  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry about how I acted after your rape. I’m sorry I didn’t help you. I’m sorry for how I’ve acted since I took over as sheriff. And I’m sorry about how I acted about your marriage.”  
“Okay.”  
“Veronica!”  
“What the hell do you want me to say? Do you know my rapist gave me chlamydia? That means he didn’t use a condom. If you had done your job and taken me to get a rape kit done, we’d have DNA evidence against whoever it was. But you didn’t. Which makes me trying to solve it that much harder.”  
“I’ll help you.”  
“I don’t need your help, Don. Thanks though.”  
I walk away from him, entering the bedroom and closing the door behind me as I hear Norris say:  
“You need to leave, sheriff.”  
“I just want to make up for how I acted.”  
“Every time she has a conversation with you about this she has horrible nightmares for days. You need to leave it alone. You need to leave her alone.”  
“Yeah. Okay. I’m sorry.”  
“I know. Goodnight, sheriff.”  
I hear the front door open and close and then I hear Norris finishing the dishes. I sit on the edge of the bed and wait, knowing he’s going to walk in any second. When he does he says:  
“Come on, baby. Let’s take a bubble bath.”  
“Yeah, okay.”

He goes to get the bath started and when I join him I sink into the tub between his legs before pressing my face against his neck and quietly saying:  
“I’m so glad I decided to come back over that night when you didn’t call back.”  
“Me too. I love you.”  
I grin against his neck and say:  
“I love you too.”


	17. Seventeen

The next morning I wake up to Norris walking into the bedroom carrying a tray.  
“What is this?”  
“It’s the first day of school. I thought breakfast in bed was a good way to start it.”  
“You’re spoiling me, baby.”  
“Yeah. Probably.”  
I sit up and he sets the tray over my lap before sitting down in front of me. I look at the breakfast he’s given me and say:  
“French toast? Norris…I normally eat cereal for breakfast.”  
“Yeah, but I like cooking for you. Eat your breakfast, woman.”  
“What about you?”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“No way, man. Share this with me, there’s plenty.”

I cut two bites and feed him one before eating the other. When we’re done eating we get ready for school and as we’re leaving the house Norris says:  
“Do you have to work after school?”  
“Yeah, but you could take me to the office. Doesn’t really make sense to take both cars to school.”  
He wraps his arm around my shoulders and says:  
“Excellent. Let’s go to school, wife.”

We walk through the parking lot and into the school holding hands, trying to ignore everyone staring at us. When we get to my locker, Norris kisses me and says:  
“I’ll see you at lunch, love.”  
I nod and he turns to walk away, but before he can leave, Mr. C approaches us.   
“Veronica, Norris…Please join me in my office.”  
“Sure thing, Mr. C.”  
We follow him down the hall and into his office, sitting on the chairs in front of his desk as he sits down in his chair.  
“So, what’s up Mr. C?”  
“I just thought we should discuss that two of my students are now married.”  
“It won’t affect our school work, or my ability to help you out, Mr. C.”  
“I’m less worried about that than how your classmates will react.”  
“Most people already know. Madison sent out a group text yesterday.”  
“Are you not worried about everyone’s reactions?”  
“Not really. We’ve already had conversations about it with everyone who matters to us…Mac, Wallace, Weevil, Logan, Duncan…I think everything will be fine.”  
“Are you still going by Veronica Mars?”  
“Yup.”   
“Alright, well, let me know if you do need my help with anything.”  
“Will do, Mr. C.”

We leave his office and head to class. By the time lunch comes around and I sit down at the table with Wallace, I’m exhausted.   
“Hey, sister. Why do you look so tired?”  
“I don’t think any classwork got done in my classes this morning. Everyone just wanted to talk about me and Norris.”  
“Well, you did go away for the Summer and came back married. I’m not sure what you expected.”  
“I expected some of the conversations to focus on it, not all of the conversations.”

Wallace looks at a point behind me and then Norris sits down on the bench next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and dropping his forehead to my shoulder.  
“I didn’t even realize the majority of these people knew who I was…Now they all know intimate details of our lives.”  
“Welcome to high school, babe.”  
“Think they’ll find something else to talk about?”  
“When something else happens. Don’t worry, Norris. They’ll get bored of us eventually.”

Weevil walks up to the table and sits across from me and Norris, smirking as he says:  
“Rough morning, newlyweds?”  
Norris groans and says:  
“You have no idea.”  
“Everyone have an opinion on your relationship?”  
“Of course.”  
“Well, you can’t really expect anything else, this is Neptune High after all.”  
“I didn’t expect it to be quite so overwhelming.”  
“They’ll back off.”  
“You’re being very supportive right now, Weevil.”  
“Yeah, well…You married my best friend, so I guess I need to get over my shit.”  
I roll my eyes and nod and Weevil laughs.  
“Alright, V. I get it, I’ve sucked since you got back. I’m trying here.”  
“Well, keep trying, vato. You’ve almost nailed the supportive best friend role.”

Wallace clears his throat and says:  
“I wanted to give you some time to settle back in, but can we discuss a little problem I’m having?”  
“Sure, Papa Bear. What’s up?”  
“I failed my drug test and have been kicked out of athletics for my senior year.”  
“What? You don’t do drugs.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Are you the only one?”  
He shakes his head and rattles off some names, including Meg’s.  
“Alright. We can work on this tonight. I’ll go talk to Meg.”

I kiss Norris and get up from the table, walking over to where Meg is standing.  
“Hey, you got a second?”  
“For you? I think I can spare a few minutes.”  
I hook my arm through hers and we walk into the school as I say:  
“I hear you failed your drug test.”  
“Yeah, but you know me. I’m a huge stoner.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I’m gonna have to quit cheerleading anyway, so it’s not that big of a deal.”  
“Why are you going to have to quit?”  
She drags me into the bathroom and blocks the door before saying:  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“So…doubtful you were using drugs then, huh?”  
“Yeah. You can’t tell anyone, Veronica…Not even Norris. I haven’t told Duncan yet.”  
“Your secret is safe with me.”  
I lean against the counter and say:  
“So I got married over the summer and you got knocked up. Quite a pair we make.”  
“Who would have thought?”  
“I’m sure no-one had this in the pool.”  
“Probably not.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Tired. Nauseous all the time. Plus, Duncan broke up with me, so…Basically, life sucks right now.”  
“Have you told your parents?”  
“No. Actually, Veronica, can you help me with my parents?”  
“How?”  
“I need to prove to child protective services that they are abusing my sister.”  
“Sure. How do I help?”  
“I don’t know yet, but I’ll think about it.”  
“Sure. If you ever need to escape for a while, you’re always welcome at our house.”  
“Thanks, Veronica.”  
“No problem.”  
The bell rings and we walk out of the bathroom and to our next class with our arms linked. When we walk in and sit next to each other, Duncan gives us a confused look.   
“What, DK? We’re friends.”  
“Her parents are going to flip about your marriage.”  
“Well, the Mannings have never really liked me anyway, so…”  
Mr. Wu clears his throat and says:  
“Can we get the class started now?”  
Duncan and I both nod and Mr. Wu says:  
“Thank you.”

After my last class is over I head out to the parking lot and am leaning against the car when Norris walks up. He kisses my cheek and says:  
“How was your afternoon?”  
“Better than my morning. How about you?”  
“Yeah, better. So you have to work?”  
“I have a little bit of filing to do. I’ll probably only need to be there for an hour or so.”  
“Well then, I’ll just hang out and do homework.”  
“Sounds good to me.”

We’re at the office, me working and him sitting on the couch studying when Dad walks in.  
“Number one daughter, son-in-law.”  
“Hi, Dad. Here are your messages and I’m done filing so we’re going to head home, I managed to pick up a case at school today.”  
“Anything interesting?”  
“Nah. I’ll let you know if I need your help with anything.”  
“So, it’s something to do with Wallace, huh?”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“You always tell me.”  
“Oh.”  
“Keep your brother’s secrets. Let me know if you need me.”  
“Thanks, Dad.”

We head home and drop our bags and coats inside the door before I push him over to the couch and pull his shirt off before pushing him down so he’s sitting. I sit on his lap, straddling him, before taking off my own shirt and kissing him, running my hands over his chest and shoulders.  
“God, I missed you.”  
“It was only a few hours, Veronica.”  
“I know.”  
I go back to kissing him, and that’s how we stay until our front door opens and I hear Wallace say:  
“Jesus. Control yourselves. Or lock the door. Pick one.”  
“We’re married, and you could knock.”  
“Yeah, I guess I’ll have to do that in the future.”  
“Good plan, little brother. Why are you here?”  
“I thought you were working. I came by to see if Norris wanted to work out.”

Norris picks me up off of his lap and puts me down on the couch before standing up and saying:  
“Yeah. Let me get changed.”  
I flop back onto my back and loudly say:  
“So I guess the honeymoon phase is over, huh, honey?”  
He shouts from the bedroom with a laugh in his voice:  
“Guess so.”  
I shake my head and reach for my shirt, sitting up briefly to put it back on before lying back down.

Norris comes back into the room, dressed for a run, and kisses me before saying:  
“We’ll finish that later. You know I always want you.”  
Wallace groans from his spot by the door and says:  
“That’s my sister, man. I ain’t trying to hear that.”  
Norris laughs and says:  
“So I shouldn’t share the intimate details of our sex life with you?”  
Both Wallace and I loudly say:  
“No!”  
Norris laughs again and pushes Wallace out the front door.


End file.
